


The Tales Of The Hero and The Shepiras

by yuukanahito26



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Shepira matter, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukanahito26/pseuds/yuukanahito26
Summary: Coinciding when vol 21 ended, Emi's daily life with her daughter, Alas=ramus, become a little different after Alas=ramus entered her first class as Kindergarten Student! The Yesod, who saw a loneliness in her Mama's eyes tried to fill the emptiness in her mother's heart.However, the presence of a stranger who turns out to be related to their real identity appears! Is it their enemy? Or is it their friend?At the same time, the problems between Shepira from Earth and Shepira from Ente Isla start to collide, making the Hero have to face various dangers and problems that suddenly arise! Will the child succeed in completing her mission to make her Mama happy?  When the person who Alas=ramus thought would never interfere, instead become a great opponent she had to deal with!This is the story about how The Hero and her daughter could find their own happiness and justice!!
Relationships: Kamazuki Suzuno | Crestia Bell/Urushihara Hanzou | Lucifer, Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob & Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina, Ooguro Amane/Gabriel, Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina/Alas Ramus, Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina/Timmy Goldman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic took plot from vol 21 which set 3 years after battling against God. You could say this is my version of continuation the event after vol 21 end. I assure you to read a spoiler first in order to understand the story better! There’s a fanart which I put here as well, that’s why I recommend you to read it on AO3!!  
> For the clarification regarding fanart, most of them is not originally made by me, I only photoshop, edited, and coloring it so the face and the appearance is fit with I want. I only make it so people can imagine the scene better! But, if there’s someone who want participate and join me to make an illustration for this, just let me know! I definitely will appreciate it! And if you want me to send the original art, just dm me and I will send you a link for it! Thank You and Enjoy!!

**The Tales of The Hero and Shepira**

**Hello Guys! As what I promised last month, I make a fanfic in order to give Emi and Alas=ramus a proper happiness!! I know, some of you will definitely hates me for making this fanfic, but I hope you guys understand! It just so painful to know Emi and Alas=ramus need to do all of that shit just for a person who could do nothing for managing his own personal life problem till makes Emi need to sacrifice her own feelings again for someone else sake! I am truly sorry!!! But I really love this two character so much!! (Anyway, it doesn’t mean I will stop making another maouemi fanfic if it was from spinoff series or AU, there’s already several idea in my mind so if you interest, just be prepared for what will coming next lol)**

**Ah, anyway before we begin, I will introduce the character who will appear and important for this stories. I assure you, this fanfic will have a long story to begin with because it’s not about Emi and Alas=ramus normal life, but it’s include another plot between Shepira from Earth and Shepira from Ente Isla, I will tried to explain the problem as well, so for you who doesn’t read novel will still be able to understand the problem from original story!**

* * *

* * *

**Main Female Character**

**Emi Yusa:** 23 years old in Japan (21 years old in real)

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Half Angel Half human

**Power:** Having Daath, and Yesod within her power and become the strongest human in universe (according to Daath)

**Job:** Currently a share holder of Café with Sadao Maou

**Living:** In Apartment Villa Sasazuka with her children

**Personality:** always on guard with people she hasn't known for too long yet. Warm and caring to those she cared about, but sometimes strict if that comes for her children benefits. Always thinking about other people rather than herself (I honestly confused if I should put this in weakness or not). Have a strong responsibility to protect and consider everyone feelings or safety. It's hard to showing her real feelings to someone, because of that she often referred to as a tsundere type. Due to the strict and tough past, combined with all the responsibilities she now bears, it made Emi look more a lady and more mature compared to other normal girls of the same age as her. Have a high sense of justice and are always wise in certain circumstances.

**Weaknesses:** have emotions that sometimes change and are weak. Even though Emi herself often hides it. Because she has been a Hero since she was a child, Emi can't act selfish at all (one of her personality which I honestly dislike from her) Very weak to romantic things because of that, she often blushes easily

**Like:** Rillakkuma and Alas=ramus

**Dislike:** illogical things, and when people do something injustice

* * *

**Main Male Character**

****

**Timmy Goldman** (in Japanese, can be written as Timi and I will use this version in the story as well): 26 Years old (*I put a wrong number in his picture tho lol

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Second Generation Shepira Earth of Kether 

**Power:** Have a similar ability with Kether (his father) but weaker compared with him. His eyes will glow if he activates his power, and sometimes he will also emit a mist around him like Amane, but the difference is that Amane has a black mist, Timi has a golden mist. (I will leave his power just like this, until we reach a certain chapter)

**Job:** running a marine ship family business in Hawaii and America (description from vol 12)

**Living:** even though he comes from a rich family, he does not have a permanent home because he is always busy with work (and since he found it was unnecessary to have home) But he has apartments in various cities and countries, and will occasionally visit his father's villa on holidays in Hawaii or if it was an orders.

**Personality:** never shows his original expression. He only often uses his smile on his face. Manipulative and good at negotiating. Even though he is always smiling, but he has a cold aura and is difficult to approach. he always easy to approaching women, because of his sweet and calm demeanor, but until now he have never considered in any relationship. Although he often hides it, Timmy often misses his mother who died. Very protective when it concerns the feelings of any children. He got the nickname **Manipulative Prince** in his company and between Shepira Earth Family because of his calm and cool characteristic like a prince, but still expertly able to tease the other or play with people's feelings without destroying his cool image.

**Weaknesses:** Dislikes mistakes. and is sometimes too serious in the job or task given. Just treating emotions or feelings as one of the tools that can be used or manipulated, that's why never considering other feelings if that will lead into some mistake or if that unnecessary. (I already write his dark past as well regarding this, but we will get it on certain chapter in the future)

**Like:** Coffe, and following the schedule.

**Dislike:** Mistakes. But he hates people who selfish the most.

**Mentioned in Vol 12**

* * *

**Second Main Male Character**

**Sadao Maou:** 24 years old in Japan (Um, since he became a human, does anyone know whether he should be branded as a newborn or what?)

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human

**Power:** …Uh, let's call he have a strength and spirit compared with the other guy.

**Job:** CEO at his Café with Emi

**Personality:** when it comes to his own feelings he always quiet. Always try his best to fulfill his obligations in matters of his child. Hard worker. Does not like something that is not logical, still does not really understand things about romantic affair.

**Weaknesses:** Cannot act decisively. Sometimes hesitant to make decisions. If something is useless or of no urgency, he will delay the job. Bad at managing money.

**Like:** Movie, and All food which tasty

**Dislike:** Illogical things and debt

* * *

**Main Support Character**

**Alas=Ramus:** 4 years old

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Shepira Yesod from Ente Isla

**Power:** Having an ability and strength as a Yesod

**Study:** Currently at Yochien (Kindergarten) first year

**Personality:** Always smiling and cheerful. Very fond to her family especially her mother. She can be very protective when it comes to her mother and sometimes understands adult feelings better and is always honest with everyone. Enjoy discovering and doing new things. Want to be a hero like Emi.

**Weakness:** when it comes to her mother, she can be very protective and even attack anyone who hurts her mother's feelings. Sometimes it's still too innocent and speak out frankly. Still unable to manage the malfunction she has because she lives outside Ente Isla

**Like:** Rillakkuma, courn soup, and her Mama

**Dislike:** Everything or everyone who hurt her family.

* * *

**Other Support Character**

**Goldman:** 48/50 years (100 years in fact)

**Gender** : Male

**Race:** Kether from earth (Timi's father)

**Power:** as the first shepira who is nicknamed by The Crown; which therefore refers to things that are above the mind's abilities of comprehension, Kether is able to read, control and manipulate thoughts, even the minds of other shepiras. as the highest Sefirah, is situated about the intellectual triad and is designated as “superconscious.” Keter is infinite source, a state of being, the field of possibility. It is the ultimate unseen reality, that's why can created any type of barrier (like Sariel, Geburah, or even Angel). Color gold represents purification, conductivity and malleability. Can easily moving around the world or to make a gate. also have an ability to change his appearance.

**Job:** Running and leader of the Shepira Company family on Earth

**Personality:** He can be really quiet or can be so expressive. He is never serious in responding to a problem, unless he really need to do so. Can easily read other people's attitudes. Rarely uses his strength for a battle. Can be very affectionate if he see cute animals or baby. Very fond and protective to his shepira family

**Weaknesses:** will not hesitate to kill if it is needed without feeling guilty if there are enemies who harm the family or especially his son. Never differentiate between good or evil plans. For him all ways to accomplish the goals are the same.

**Mentioned in vol 12**

* * *

**Other Support Character**

****

Yamanaka Kozo = 55 years

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Power: Martial arts, swordsmen, and very strong.

Personality: flat and smart in making decisions. He rarely speaks but is very wise and good at reading the situation. Knowing the existence of shepira on earth. One of the confidants and even the entire Shepira family

Job: Timi's right hand man. Has been a butler to his young master when Timi was just born

**The only OC which I made lol**

* * *

**Other Support Character**

**Harianak:** 28 Years (appeared in vol 12, I will make his illustration next time lol)

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Second Generation of Shepira Chochmah from earth

**Job:** Running a famous Family food company around the world

**Power:** Dark blue Mist can created anything.

**Living:** Often moves because of work, but has a place to live in Indonesia ( description from vol 12). His place of birth

**Personality:** always joking around and loves to tease Timi. Amane and Tim's childhood friends. Good strategy. Never serious.

**Weaknesses:** Always playing with women.

**Mentioned in vol 12**

* * *

**Other Support Character**

**Amane:** 32 years old

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Second Generation of Shepira Binah from earth

**Job:** Running a beach family business

**Power:** Strong, can be compared with the other second generation of shepira. Dark Mist governs the energy of the underworld like a spirit (I'm not really sure about this tbh, I will check it later on vol 4)

**Living:** Now live and take control of Shepira from Ente Isla at Mikitti's aunt's house

**Personality:** always ignorant and likes to tease Timi. Childhood friend of Harianak and Tim. Easygoing. Very affectionate and protective of Shepira's family and friends

**Weaknesses** : If lazy or find it unnecessary, then Amane won't do anything.

* * *

The other character from this series will appear as well, such like Suzuno, Urushihara, Gabriel, Chiho, Ignora, and as well as other shepira from earth and Ente Isla. I will update it if i find how their illustration would be. But because this is important for the stories, I will also put the explanation regarding Shepira (Which I got it from internet of course)

**Shepira from The Tree of Life**

**1** _Keter_ **(Earth=Goldman, Ente Isla= Not Born yet)** is Crown, as the highest Sefirah, is situated about the intellectual triad and is designated as “superconscious.” Keter is infinite source, a state of being, the field of possibility. It is the ultimate unseen reality. Color gold represents purification, conductivity and malleability.

**2** _Chochmah_ (Earth= **Harianak's father, Ente Isla= Not born yet)** is Wisdom: the seed of an idea, insight, inspiration, intuition, inchoate awareness. Color blue-black represents emergence of something from no-thing.

**3** _Binah_ **(Amane's father, Ente Isla= Not born yet)** is Understanding: fleshing out an idea, formulating the story, fashioning the structure. Color dark red represents the “something” congealing. 

**4** _Chesed_ **(Earth = Uncle George, Ente Isla = Just born)** is Unbounded Love: expanding ideas, enlarging the circle, empathic concern. Color blue for flow (water). 

**5** _Gevurah_ **(Earth = already born, Ente Isla = Iron)** is Strength of Boundaries: setting limits, saying no, seeking focus. Color red for definition (stop).

**6** _Tiferet_ **(Earth = already born, Ente Isla = Not born yet?)** is Beauty: harmonizing and holding opposing energies, having compassion. Color yellow radiates light.

**7** _Netzach **(**_ **Earth = already born, Ente Isla = Not born yet?)** is Victory: overcoming obstacles, orchestrating intention. Color green for power.

**8** _Hod_ is **(Earth = already born, Ente Isla = Not born yet?)** Surrender:acknowledging what is, acceptingand giving way. Color orangefor restoration and hope.

**9** _Yesod_ **(Earth = already born, Ente Isla = Alas Ramus and Acies)** is Foundation: telling or twisting your truth, testing authenticity. Color purple for growth and renewal.

**10** _Malchut_ **(Earth = already born, Ente Isla = Nuxe, and...I forgot)** is Sovereigntythefinal, lowest Sefirahof the culmination of the flow from Keter through the Sefirot, from possible to actual. Malchut is what manifests or is expressed. Color brown for source-ground.

**11** _Da’at_ **(Earth= Mikitti , Ente Isla = Utsushihara)** is Knowing: integrating the idea, identifying with it, an intimate connection. Color gray for integration.

* * *

That's all! Now, lets go to the story!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prologue of the stories. I recommend you to read this first, but if you don't then it won't change anything at all. Enjoy! 
> 
> Character who appears in this chapter: Amane, Goldman, and Mysterious guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic took plot from vol 21 which set 3 years after battling against God. You could say this is my version of continuation the event after vol 21 end. I assure you to read a spoiler first in order to understand the story better! There’s a fanart which I put here as well, that’s why I recommend you to read it on AO3!! For the clarification regarding fanart, most of them is not originally made by me, I only photoshop, edited, and coloring it so the face and the appearance is fit with I want. I only make it so people can imagine the scene better! But, if there’s someone who want a link to the original art, then just dm me!  
> Disclaimer not owning by me. Only Yamanaka-san and another shepira from Ente Isla which wasn’t born yet in original stories. And I don't have any beta-reader so pardon me because of bad grammar.

**Prologue**

At the middle of city in America, or to be precisely; in the one of tall towering buildings there, a young woman, aged in the middle of thirty years, leaned her back against the glass of wall in that building. She glanced down and saw how people were moving and pacing along the big road. Even when she was now on the 30th floor, the dark-skinned young woman could feel the bustle that was going on below.

"As usual, this city was always busy huh."

Even though America is in winter now, the woman still looks comfortable using a pair of sandals. Plus, she was completely unaffected by the cold air-conditioned room temperature at there and was still able to wear her white T-shirt.

"So, You understand? This is something that must be done for the benefits of both parties. If you don't do this, who knows what will happen nex year, right?"

Amane Oogure, shifted her gaze from the scenery below the building to the source of the voice, where the other two people were talking to each other on that room

One of the men, was a large man in suit who appeared to be 48 years old. The man was comfortably sit at the main table in the room, clearly showing that he was the leader in this building.

Well, one of the buildings here. Amane thought to herself.

"Even though I don't protest it, but can I know the reason why I should do this?"

A softer, and calmer voice, so obvious different from voice of the old man that was heavy and strong, till Amane winced. She glanced at the other man who now was talking with that company leader. A young man in a suit too. The man who his ages was probably under Amane for several years, didn't even take a sit, and just stood by leaning to the arm of the guest sofa in the middle of the room with both hands in his pockets.

Well, Amane couldn't blame the young man tho, she didn't even want to sit on that sofa which looked too comfortable for the guest. And again, this office room is so big. It's hard to keep the conversation going when your interlocutor is on the far side of this room.

“Of course, because…you are the one who have ability to complete this mission perfectly, my son.”

Amane maintained her gaze towards the young man, seeing how the man smile a little while lowered his gaze, as if he had already known the answer before he even heard it.

Amane thought; then, why does that man still bother to ask anyway?

Then, the young man raised one hand from his pocket to rubbed the back of his neck. It was obvious to Amane, who had been friends with that man since he was a child, knew this habit was used by him When he felt tired or found this conversation uninterested. Even when the tired smile was still stuck on his handsome face as usual.

"Even though I'm very flattered, but what we're talking about is a hero. And after I searched for data about her, I doubt even I could change her mind."

For that, Amane couldn't be helped but chuckled while shaking her head. But the old man he spoke to only smiled broadly.

"As expected, of my son! You already step far ahead before I ordered,"

"Well, even though now our company is running well, you didn't forget that it's because someone did their job, right?"

For this sarcasm, finally, Amane couldn’t be helped but decided to comment.

“Ahahaha, even say something like that while still smiling is very terrifying! You never change huh?”

"If it's a compliment, thank you. But Amane, you're too loud to laugh. "

The man closed his eyes slowly while smirked a little. Then he glanced at Amane, who was still leaning against the wall glass across the room.

"Besides, who allowed you to entered here, hm?"

Either it was a joke or a serious question, Amane only wave her hand as if to brush his comment away. Because, this was a person who became Amane's childhood friend after all.

"hey, hey! I'm your childhood friend! Why can't I come in here too? Beside don’t get to cocky yet! I just wanted to meet uncle Goldman anyways, right? "

Amane waved excitedly at the old man, to which he replied with a warm smile before finally the young man decided to speak again.

“You're joking too much, Amane. Does by your means with friends is a people who leave their friends in the middle of desert just for fun? "

“Ehh, are you still mad about that? Geez. I’m just joking! Joking! And, it’s not completely my plan you remember? Harianak too was- "

"Come on, you two, stop bickering. You used to be very close before. Stop teasing each other. "

When Goldman said that to them, that two people immediately fell silent. Amane grinned at the young man, but her _‘childhood friend_ ’ did not reply at all. Instead he just ignoring Amane while by slowly he straightened his position and walked to the guest table in the middle of the room. Wordlessly, he took one of the files that were neatly scattered while one hand remained in his pocket.

“If you really want me to do this task, then I have no problem at all. Because, when we look at it more closely, this task will indeed result a less risk than any other plan…However, from any perspective, even this minimal risk will also have an ongoing impact. Well, it's not like I care about that. ”

The young man flipped through the files slowly. But now Amane could see his smile that had always been plastered on his face had already disappeared. That means he was serious when reading the file.

Which for Amane is a good thing. Because she spent a week just for compiling the information so that man would _willing_ to read it.

"RIght. As you might expect. And again for that reason, we decided to choose you. "

“But still, there’s one thing which bothered me.. If you look at it, this task will really take a long time. I'm worried about who will- "

"..."

However, before he could continue his words, as if he realized something, the man fell silent.

"Sigh ... I see, so that's the point ..."

Then after sighing exhaustedly, the man put the documents that Amane had been making for a week back on the table and turned to look at his father with sharp gaze. His father just nodded proudly.

“You understand, right? Or do you still want to look down on your father? ”

The young man sighed once again and frowned as he closed his eyes tiredly.

"If you are willing to step in as well, that means this problem really has to be resolved, huh?"

"..."

His father only smiled broadly, but he said nothing more.

"..."

And, just as everyone predicted, the room silent once again. His father just stared at his son who still lowered his gaze staring at the floor with a serious frown. The young man keep buried his palm in his pockets. And even Amane, who was 99% sure with how decision which the man was going to make, remained silent.

"Okay, I'll do it."

While saying that tiredly, the man ran his fingers through his golden hair (which Amane could see it was perfectly straight again until Amane who had a thick and unruly hair was jealous of him). But the man still didn't raise his gaze and still looked at the floor seriously.

"Ah, thank you my son! We are greatly helped by- "

"But on condition .."

Before his father could say his gratitude, the young man immediately looked up and looked at the man seriously while smirked which cause Amane to tensed.

“… Whatever it is, I don't want Amane or the others to interfere while I make plans or doing this job. how about it, hm?”

The smile that the young man showed to Amane is too sweet that Amane was sure there’s not something good will coming from it.

"Uwah, judging from the way you smile, I could already feel something bad will coming."

“Ah, we are a childhood friend, right? You must already know my plans sometimes don't suit your way, so before you make it become more troublesome, I had to put up the wall first. "

For this, Amane couldn’t say anything further.

"...then, Amane-chan?"

Goldman turned to Amane, and just as Amane expected, the old man gave Amane the right to make a decision.

"..."

Amane hesitated for a moment so she kept silent. And not to mention, her childhood friends who keep showing her that smile on his face, a smile as if telling Amane to accept the challenge; made Amane have a feeling she wouldn’t be able to like whatever decision she was going to make.

But that doesn't mean that Amane has other options anyway.

"Very well, on one condition."

"Hm?"

“Don't overdo when you want to play with someone's feelings…. Especially that person. "

The moment Amane said that, she put all the seriousness she felt into that words until she was sure, that was the most serious things that Amane had ever said in her whole life.

"Okay."

But even so, the man did not change his expression at all. For that Amane was not satisfied at all.

"Ugh, saying that while still showing me that smile, anyone will know right away that you don't mean it."

Hearing the fear in Amane's voice, the man couldn't be helped but chuckled softly.

“Amane. You have to stop thinking I'm a bad person…. ”

Slowly, while the young man said that, he turning around and bending over to take the files that were on the table earlier.

"Not a bad person, but with your personality like that, which is good at manipulating other people, I even have enough reasons to be suspicious."

“Ah, what a rude comment. Well, I’m not always use that method anyway, it's even more so when we are looking at who the target is…. However ..”

Amane and Goldman watched as the man walked toward the door.

“If we are thinking about it. I was not the only bad person in here,… because,”

Then, grabbing the doorknob and opened it, the man stopped and turned around to facing them, and-

"With all of you who even know about what type of plan I might to do but still leave this to me, that means… you are the real bad person here, right?"

said that with a cold smile which somehow could make a room suddenly become so much colder than before.

"... sigh, son."

"..."

Hearing that, Amane and Goldman didn't even know what to say anymore.

Because after all, that man was right.

He always right.

"Because of that, I'm going to go first…. Excuse me.”

Bowing slightly, the man turned around and gave the file to the old man who was waiting for him behind the door.

Even after the door closed, and only Amane and his uncle, Goldman, remained, Amane still had no intention to speaking. Feeling that his nephew was restless, the old man finally got up and walked towards Amane. 

“Amane-chan, you don't have to feel guilty, after all, this is all your uncles plans as the first generation of Shepira. Things are already like this, so it will be dangerous if we still keep silent. "

But Amane did not turn around, instead she remained in her position while staring at the door where that her childhood friend had disappeared earlier with serious expression on her face.

Goldman only smiled and put his hand on Amane's shoulder. The girl lowered her gaze, and after seeing that her uncle was holding out a tray of teacups and biscuits, Amane sighed tiredly while accepting the tea her uncle had given her. Then finally, Amane decided to speak.

“…I also definitely won't feel guilty if that's the case, but that damn brat. As usual he knows how to play with other people's feelings without saying anything wrong .... because, even though I already know this is an evil plan. But I'm still not trying to stop it. "

Simply put, as long as Amane is still alive, she knows these guilty feelings will still remain in her heart. But on the other hand, she still did not plan to withdraw her decision at all.

Like was being able to understand Amane’s feelings, Goldman pat her back once to reassuring her before walk away.

“As we said, we have no other choice. After all, it doesn't mean that kid will actually use that method, surely he would initially use another method depending on the opponent. ”

"Yeah."

Goldman placed the tray on the table where the files had been there before and sat on the sofa, slowly pouring the tea into his own cup. After a moment, Amane then decided to join him and sat on the sofa beside her uncle.

"So what’s your plan after this? You will visit George first before taking my son to his destination? "

"Sigh, why should I? That man must have known where to go already, right? I will probably just be going to Uncle George immediately."

"Oh, I see."

The man sipped his tea slowly, but Amane still had something bothering her. 

"Besides, there is something else I want to ask you, uncle."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

“The reason you allowed that man to take this mission is not only because of his ability, right? Neither because you think that he is suitable for this job."

"Hm? You think so? Why is that?"

"Because, the Uncle who I know is the person who; instead of dealing with this kind of problem, you would definitely prefer not to get involved and neither even go further as far as okay to replace him here by re-managing this company when he was gone, right?"

Goldman paused for a moment, and stared at his reflection in the tea in his cup with a soft gaze.

"Well, maybe because I want to feel again what it is like to work on the pitch. And again, the plans from my family make a perfect sense, I can't just stand by and do nothing right now when my family need me, right? "

“Even when Daath appeared three years ago, uncle didn’t ever take an initiative for it and only leave that matter to Aunt Mikitty or even to Uncle George. "

Goldman smiled warmly, then, he leaned his back on the sofa and looked at Amane as if he was looking at a child who eager to knows everything,

"Then, what do you have on your mind, Amane-chan?"

Amane shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I don't know if it’s because you simply just want that man to get a breath of fresh air…. Or it is because there are other motives you have... "

"... another motive?"

For some reason, Amane herself felt awkward. Putting her cup back on the table, Amane propped herself up on her knees and looked at her uncle seriously.

"... hey, that person .. is around 26 or 27 already right?"

"Hm ..."

Since Amane suddenly said that in a whisper, Goldman couldn’t be helped but leaned over reflexively towards Amane so he could hear his nephew clearly.

Amane pointed to the door where the man had exited the room while continue,

“At his age like this, even though he was very famous among women, he had never taken a woman seriously. Right? "

"Ah, maybe?"

“And, during that meeting, rather than the problem, you were more interested in _this person's_ information. So, I know .. there is another purpose why you willing to send your son to do this. "

"Ahahaa."

Suddenly, seeing that Amane was so serious, Goldman couldn't help but laugh, he leaned back as he took his cup again calmly.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me, Amane-chan?"

"Nothing, it's just that. Do you think your way is too meddling and rude even though you're his father?”

A playful smile returned to Amane's face, but her uncle only kept staring at the ceiling.

“… .Ah, even if it's true. But as a parent, there is nothing wrong with getting involved in their child's affairs, right? "

By the time his uncle said that, Amane could see that the golden light in her uncle eyes was getting dimmer. Amane straight up her body again and reached out to take the cookies.

"Well, I'm not a parent yet, so I don't understand how you feel."

"Haha, right?”

“But, why do you interest with her? wouldn't it be better to choose an ordinary person? And again, she might not an easy person to get. At this point, she was probably stronger than him. Well, maybe even stronger than all of us. "

When Amane said that, she casually took another file that was left on the table while putting the cookies in her mouth. 

Seeing the photo of the hero on the paper that Amane was holding, Goldman immediately straightened himself up to take a good look at the photo.

"Yes, yes. You're right ... But still, parents instinct of mine said differently .. You are also aware, but now, I am getting scared by the smile that is always stuck on that my son face, true?”

"H-hey, you are still his parent right ..."

For that, even Amane felt sympathy

"Yes hahaha. But ...”

Goldman stretched out his hand, and Amane, who understood, reflexively handed the paper she was holding to Goldman.

"Maybe ... I think, if it’s her, maybe she could ..."

When her uncle mumbling that softly,

Amane watched as that man's gaze grew duller and hopeful.

"... Anyway, there is nothing wrong if-”

As if, hoping the Hero-

“…a shepira like me also put my faith to the hero, right?"

Could save someone he loves too.

* * *

That conversation was happened one week before the event in the next chapter, so-

To be continue~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: How? guys! I hope you will leave a comment for this! And don't forget to leave kudos as well~~


	3. The Hero: Having a Debt to Someone She Just Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of winter night, a hero encounter something which makes her could lost her dignity. 
> 
> Characters who appears in this chapter: Emi Yusa, The same Mysterious guy in previous chapter, Alas=ramus, Akiko, and Maou Sadao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic took plot from vol 21 which set 3 years after battling against God. You could say this is my version of continuation the event after vol 21 end. I assure you to read a spoiler first in order to understand the story better! There’s a fanart which I put here as well, that’s why I recommend you to read it on AO3!! For the clarification regarding fanart, most of them is not originally made by me, I only photoshop, edited, and coloring it so the face and the appearance is fit with I want. I only make it so people can imagine the scene better! But, if there’s someone who want a link to the original art, then just dm me!
> 
> Disclaimer not owning by me. Only Yamanaka-san and another shepira from Ente Isla which wasn’t born yet in original stories. And I don't have any beta-reader so pardon me because of bad grammar.

**The Hero: Having a debt to someone she just meet.**

* * *

Today, at Japan-

In the middle of a cold snowy night, at one of the streets near Sasazuka station, a young woman with fuchsia hair walks gracefully.

Clad in an elegant brown jacket and knee-length skirt with long black stockings and fashionable boots, the girl was able to attract the attention of those around her.

Not only because of her unusual long, soft red hair which wave beautifully when she walked that attracted attention, even the woman's face that looked young but simultaneously radiated a lady's dignity was able to make some people stop and steal a glance at her secretly. In fact, for some reason, if someone took a short glance at her, they could almost see how the woman somehow glowed like a snow which gently fell to the earth at night.

"Hm?"

Then, unexpectedly, the woman stopped and turned her head to the side.

Quickly, some of the men who had stolen glances at the woman immediately turned their eyes to somewhere else and accelerated their path again.

However, what caught the woman's attention was not the glances from the people. But, a crowd of people were gathered beside of the road.

"Could it be there’s a bazaar?"

Right.

the center of that woman's attention now,

Is the bazaar that takes place beside the road.

To be precisely, it seemed like there was a bazaar offering half price items on sale.

And if she looks at the banner that stands next to the sale, it is a shop that the woman knows or visits frequently because of its good quality products.

"Eh, don't tell me….I don't really know about this. "

Muttering that, the Hero, or rather Emilia Justina, who is now commonly called Emi Yusa, frowned and immediately walked towards the crowd of people who seemed to be scrambling to try get their desired item before anyone else took it.

"Ugh. So many people already, at this rate it's impposible to even look. "

Because maybe the sale had been going on a long hour ago, now Emi could only hear that people had started offering prices and even scrambling.

"U-Ugh."

Even Emi, who just stood up and tiptoed several times to see the items, was almost pushed by the aggressive middle age women.

Emi immediately kept her distance from the crowd, but before she wanted to protest, the women had disappeared back to the crowd. Frowning, it was enough to irritate Emi till she loses her spirit.

Then when Emi decided to turn around and leave-

"Huh?"

Something caught her eye.

Emi quickly turned around and tiptoed again to make sure what she saw wasn't wrong.

"I-It's definetly that!"

Keeping her footing on the tip of her feet, Emi's eyes lit up immediately.

“N-no way! I thought that was already sold out! "

A hero, who had exuded her authority even when she was walking,

Now radiates an aura like a high school girl who has found her idol.

And, the only thing that could make Emi showing such an attitude-

“… .T-the exclusive-

It is none other than because-

"R-Rilakkuma exclusive table lamp!"

Right.

The product of the study lamp is a lamp that has a design on the body of Rillakuma that can light up. Not only that, the lamp also has a USB socket that can be used to charge it, so it can be placed anywhere. Plus, there is another socket that can be used to charge the cellphone battery as well.

For Emi, she had been eyeing the product for a long time. However, due to its limited stock and its popularity, even Emi, who always followed the official retail store for RIlakkuma products, missed the chance to buy it.

"!"

Remembering that bad memories when Emi missed the chance to buy it last week, the hero muttering swear in her heart that she wouldn’t ever let herself lose this time.

So, she immediately focused her attention on the screams of the people there.

"..."

If Emi was serious, she could find out what everyone there was saying. And as far as she was listening now, no one had yet asked to buy the lamp. Letting out a sigh of relief, Emi put a hand on her chest to calm her pounding heart

"Y-yosh."

Emi nodded her head determinedly and immediately focused her gaze on the aggressive people in front of her as if she was staring at a battlefield.

"..."

Counting to three in her mind, the hero stepped forward into the battlefield.

“E-Excuse me, ugh. Sorry- "

While muttering apology, Emi kept pushing herself past the jostling people. Of course, in a situation like this, people would definitely ignore Emi and still stubbornly try to move forward as well.

"U-Ugh."

As soon as she entering the battlefield, Emi was already being pushed backwards several times, but for someone who had fought God, of course it wasn't enough to make Emi lose-

"Ex-Excuse me-Kyah!"

Unfortunately, it seemed that was being said too soon. Because a second later, a man managed to push Emi away which made her lose her footing. And just like that, she kept being pushed till she out of the crowd.

“U-Ugh! What the hell is that ?! Wh-why would a guy joined into a sale like this too ?! ”

Growling that in frustration, Emi tried to find the man who was pushing her. But upon watch closely, Emi then realize that the crowd was also mostly men.

"...Eh?"

When Emi look around, there are several other women who scream beside the crowd. Apparently, there are wives who send their husbands to take what they want …

"... Ugh, using sneaky methods in winter like this!"

When Emi muttered that, it sounded like a curse. However, for a hero who considered such a natural thing to be a cunning method it could not even be considered normal anyway.

“H-honey! That lamp! It's so cute! Go for that lamp too! "

Suddenly a woman shouted breaking Emi's concentration. There was no other cute lamp besides that Rillakkuma. And at that moment Emi couldn't remember the last time she had been panicked this badly.

“… Ugh!”

Quickly, Emi forced herself into the crowd again. But somehow, now it is more difficult than before.

"I-if possible-Uwah!"

Emi yelled in frustration as she was pushed back from the crowd. Not wasting a time, Emi quickly returned to focus on the earlier man who seemed to be the husband of the woman who wanted the lamp.

Unfortunately, now the husband is half way to the sales table.

"… .A-at this rate-"

And that, is able to make the standard of justice of Emilia the hero crumble.

If Emi brings out her heroic power, she can easily push people and win right?

"... I-its something urgency..an-and again, that people also use a dirty way to win."

Her mutter sounded like a self-defense. But it couldn't be helped at all

"I-If a little-"

Nervously, as if knowing that it was an act of wrongdoing, Emi turned to the left and right, trying to make sure no one she knew was passing on the street, then-

"..."

Emi carefully returned to the bazaar crowd earlier. The magic that Emi uses is simple magic, it only creates a layer of magic around her to make Emi stronger. However, Emi carefully made the magic as weak as possible.

"E-excuse me…"

And now, as expected, Emi easily stepped in and pushed the people around her.

Now, all she had to do was stretch her arm-

"J-just a little-"

And-

“E-eh, what is it? My skin suddenly felt hot - "

"!"

Suddenly a woman next to Emi said that. Emi quickly pulled her hand away. When she glanced sideways, she saw that the neck of the woman next to her started to turn red.

"U-Ugh!"

Quickly, Emi immediately stopped her magic and pulled herself back.

After getting out of the crowd, Emi immediately looked up, and use her magic to ensured that the person earlier wasn't hurt.

"..."

After confirming that the person was not injured Emi let out a sigh of relief as she placed her hand on her chest, to calm her rising heartbeat.

Maybe not because out of fear revealing her strength, but because out of guilt.

After calming down, Emi looked at the hand that was still on her chest.

".... What am I doing."

It’s different.

Even though Emi knows she wasn’t a normal human to begin with, but right now is so different than before.

If it was three years ago when she wasn’t as strong as right now, that simple magic wasn’t be able to detected by demon, or even human.

Yet, Emi should have known-

After she became the strongest human in the universe, for the past three years Emi felt unable to calm down at all.

Not because of fearing they will meet another enemy. No, that was not the case.

It was because, her current strength, now was become too strong.

Too strong for this normal and weak world.

Even sometimes, when she walked, some people were able to see her glowing body.

Or sometimes, just her presence alone, could made normal people feel a strange atmosphere.

"..."

Emi softened her gaze, and after a while, she looked back at the bazaar in front of her.

Sure, the lamp hasn't been sold yet, but Emi doesn't want to try anything again.

After all, considering that she almost hurt someone else because of a mere cute lamp, the hero couldn't be helped but smile bitterly.

"... Sigh, to think at this age I still attached to this kind of things."

Indeed, even though it's not a big mistake, it's still something Emi shouldn't have done.

"..."

Emi looked at when the other person's husband had arrived at the bazaar table. Even though her gaze was now flat, if the people near her saw Emi's eyes, they would definitely be able to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"... Sigh, I should go home."

Emi muttered that softly. She smoothed her messy hair, and bent down a little to pat her stocking which stained a dirt. After that--

"!”

"!"

Emi, who suddenly turned around, immediately bumped into the person behind her.

"O-Oh my-"

"Ah.."

Instantly, the things from the bag which that stranger carry scattered.

"I-Im sorry."

"... Ah, its okay."

Emi didn't look up to see the face of that person she hit, but heard from the voice, Emi knew she had just bumped into a man. In order to hide her burn face, Emi immediately crouched down to pick up his belongings that were scattered. Then, seen from the corner of her eye, the man also crouched down to pick up his items.

“H-here, I hope-“

“H-honey! This lamp?!"

"!!"

Suddenly, for some reason Emi's hearing was focused to the voice from husband of the woman who wanted the lamp in the bazaar earlier again, until she unconsciously froze.

"… .Excuse me?"

The man who Emi hit earlier suddenly realized with Emi's hand frozen in the midair when she was about to hand over his belongings, and couldn't be help but ask that in confused.

"O-Oh."

Meanwhile, Emi, who realized that she was being distracted again by something trivial, immediately felt her cheeks get warmer. Bowing her head further, Emi hurriedly passed the item she had picked up to that person.

"H-here."

"…You okay?"

Hearing that the man seemed still suspicious of Emi's strange attitude, Emi quickly got back up and bowed a little to the man.

“I-its nothing. I should be the one who ask that to you. "

"..."

Still lowering her head, Emi could see that the man was silent for a while before finally standing up as well.

“… No. Its fine. "

“Are your belonging- "

“Honey! Yes! That Lamp! Rillakkuma! How much is it ?! ”

"!!"

With reflex, before Emi could stop herself, she immediately turned her head to the bazaar again and saw fearfully when that husband already grabbed the lamp by his wife instruction.

"..."

On the other side, the man in front of Emi was confused, because noticed that Emi's face who suddenly showed a fear expression.

Then, when he decided to follow Emi's point of view, he immediately understands the situation and couldn't be helped but chuckle lowly.

"... ah, how should I put it, it seems like there’s something else which you want to paid attention than here, huh."

"!"

The amusement voices of that man emitted was able to remind Emi again about the whole situation, and Emi couldn't be helped but feeling her face burning more in shame.

"I-It’s not-"

Then, when Emi finally raised her head-

"!"

she couldn't be helped but frozen.

"..."

That person eyes, even though he was now wearing a hat, somehow still gave off a bright golden color. Which somehow matched his blonde hair. 

The man who probably around Emi’s age, or even older, have a tall body, till Emi had to look up just to meet his eyes. He was also wearing regular jeans, and a T-shirt, underneath his matching jeans jacket.

Even though his eyes were sharp, Emi could see that the man who was still wearing an amused expression, staring down at her while trying to cover his mouth with the back of his palm. Maybe it was to hide up the fact that he was still smiling amusedly at Emi, and because the man knew it was rude, he tried to cover his mouth. Which according to Emi was very annoying because it’s not necessary at all.

Although, what made Emi speechless wasn't his face or expression

But, his aura.

Something, inside of him.

Or the aura which she felt from him.

It is somehow familiar till makes Emi tensed.

Where-

"...But, isn't that a little rude?"

The man's words brought Emi's focus to their conversation again, and she couldn’t be helped but awkwardly looking away from his eyes. 

“… O-oh..I-it’s nothing, I-Uh, sorry-”

Seeing Emi who couldn’t give any response, he just smiled back a little. Then, after stuck his palm back into his pocket, the man looked at that bazaar beside them once again.

"Hm…So, do you really want those lamp that badly?"

Even when he said it with a normal face, Emi could even notice that man was still tried to hiding his amusement. 

“I-its, nothing. Please forget about it. "

At this point, Emi's entire body was shaking with shame. She tightly grasped the strap of her bag as she closed her eyes in frustration hoping that she would be swallowed up by the earth right then and there.

Regardless of Emi's request, the man still paid attention to that lamp at bazaar.

"…Ah, but, for this age, the model kind of less suitable, huh…"

Maybe he just said that to himself, but unfortunately Emi could hear it clearly.

“… n-no. I-In fact, that was for my daughter-"

“…and, seeing the situation already turn out like that, it was kind of impossible too. Some of them even sent their husbands already... "

"... Ugh."

It's useless, it seems that the man somehow doesn't hear the final explanation from Emi.

Annoyed, Emi glaring at the person in front of her.

Finally, as if sensing Emi's annoyance, the man shifted his gaze from the bazaar to Emi, only to give her a friendly smile. As if ignoring Emi's annoyed glance.

Seeing that, Emi felt that she didn't want to stay with this stranger man for too long anymore.

“… Sigh, I said never mind it."

After muttering that lowly, Emi looked away.

But anyway, it was her the one who bumped into him, right? so Emi tried her best to stay polite. Taking a deep breath, Emi adjusted the position of her bag-

"..Your belongings are fine right?"

Without waiting for the man's reply, Emi bowed a little more. When she decided to leave--

"Then, if you excuse-“

"… please wait here-"

The man just passed the small bag he had carried to Emi.

"H-huh?"

Emi reflexively accepted his bag, but when she just realized what was happening, the man had already walked away and went straight to the bazaar, leaving Emi who could only stand there confused with her mouth wide open.

“E-Eh ?! Wha- Eh?! e-excuse me ?! ”

Emi could only shout that in a shocked manner when she saw the man had easily gotten into among the crowded at that Bazaar already. In fact, when viewed from here, Emi realized that he seemed slightly taller than the other people around him.

"W-what is he actually trying to do ?!"

Emi, who was still shocked, could only stare at the man and his bag which in her hand repeatedly. Confused to choose whether she should leave him or keep waiting him as being told. 

However, If Emi decided to ran away now, she had to put his bag somewhere else first right? But even though there weren't many items earlier, Emi saw that there were valuable items in it too, so she couldn’t just leave this anywhere.

Emi looked up again to him who was now successfully standing in front of the bazaar table already

“S-seriously…”

In addition, there was still a strange aura surrounding him which makes Emi curious.

"..."

Somehow, Emi could feel that this man was familiar.

But regardless, this was the first time they had met.

Was he a customer who came to their café before?

No, Emi was one hundred percent sure that this was the first time she had seen that person.

And if you look at his blonde hair, Emi can guess that person is a mixture of foreign and Japanese.

But why is the aura she feels from that man unique yet familiar?

Could it be that person--

"Here."

"H-huh?"

A shadow covered Emi's face, and before Emi knew it, a shopping bag was handed over to her.

And Emi could see Rillakuma's head peaking up from inside the bag.

Not knowing what to do, Emi looked up. Only to find that man was still smiling at Emi.

"You want this right?"

"A-Ah ..."

Without waiting for Emi's reaction, who was of course still confused, the man politely took his own bag that Emi was still holding, and replaced it with a grocery bag from that bazaar earlier.

“This may sound harsh, but it is true that such a bazaar should not be attended by young women. So it's only natural that you will have trouble passing, even I had a hard time passing earlier. Well, it is still an interesting event, anyway. ”

"..."

Emi didn't even fully listen to him and was only still staring at the bag containing the Rilakkuma’s lamp which was now on her hand in amazement.

"..."

On the other side, for the man who now could see how the lady in front of him suddenly showed an awe expression like a high school teenage girl getting a gift, which perhaps herself wasn't aware of, he couldn't be helped but held the urge to chuckle again.

"Ah, and this ...."

"Huh?"

When a hand entered her field of vision, Emi then realized that she had loosened her guard earlier in front of stranger. But before Emi could say anything, a silver bracelet decorated with a shiny little rilakkuma mascot in that man's palm caught her attention

"E-eh? What-"

“So, I saw a bracelet with the same mascot. I thought that if you were in my position, you would have snatch it away immediately, right?”

Without waiting her to reply, the man just hanging the bracelet on the strap of the shopping bag which Emi still holding.

His golden eyes which peak through his hat, glinting in amusement when he watching Emi’s face suddenly become red due to embarrassment.

"..."

Although, to be honest, regarding the aura that Emi felt from him, even if the man had no bad intentions, Emi couldn't be helped to become suspicious and increase her guard.

Because, from any perspective, there was no reason Emi could accept all of this from a stranger. 

That’s why before the man could finish hooking the bracelet, Emi decided to push back the bag slightly to him again.

"... Sorry, but I can't-"

However, before Emi could continue her words, the man suddenly raised his head and glanced sideways, as if he heard someone calling him.

"..."

Emi was silent as for a split second to catch how the man's expression had turned serious, but as if he knew that Emi was watching him, the man glanced back at Emi and smiled again. He lowered his hat slightly and nodded curtly.

"It seems, it's time for me to go."

"W-wait."

"Nice to meet you, miss."

After the man threw a little smirk and looked at her through the hat, the man stepped back and turned around without waiting for Emi's answer,

"..."

Emi frowned. Unconsciously she tightened her grip on the bag that the man had given her.

The hero couldn’t be helped but only stand there while stared at the man's back, who was getting farther away. Until that person mingling with several people on the road, Emi lost sight of him immediately.

Even so, somehow Emi was sure,

this wouldn't be the last time they would meet.

However, what worries Emi is what she will face when the two of them meet again.

Is it as an enemy, or as an ally?

".... even I don't know yet, but .."

Emi looked at the bag she was still holding, then somehow her gaze softened when she saw the silver bracelet hanging at the strap of that bag.

After a while, Emi closed her eyes slowly and turned to head home.

"It's not really a time for lowering my guard huh."

Indeed, according to some people, Emi's attitude can be said to be exaggerating.

It could be just one of the many unique ordinary people Emi has met anyway. 

But still-

The hero couldn’t be helped at all

Three years after fighting Ignora.

No, for these three years

Emi didn't lower her guard even for a bit.

That’s fine when dealing with people she already knows now, but every time she ever meets a new ordinary person, she won’t lowering her guard at all.

Emi has several reasons.

Maybe the first reason was because, even though Ignora is not as strong as before now but Emi still can't lower her guard on that woman who could be very dangerous.

And the other reason…

…."After all…now, everyone is depending on me."

When Emi muttered that, there was a slight longing feeling inside it which even Emi could not aware herself.

Because-

Now, after the Demon King became an ordinary human,

People who now have enough strength to protect all of them-

Is only Emi alone.

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Mama!"

Shortly after Emi opened the apartment door, a wide and warm smile from Alas = ramus greeted her. Makes Emi's exhaustion and anxiety disappear. Emi smiled warmly and bent a little to caress her daughter's head. Now, during the past three years Alas = ramus is taller than before and can walk on her own.

"Sorry Mama take a long time at outside, are you okay?"

“Un! Acies and Luciver-nichan come to play! "

Alas = ramus nodded excitedly and hugged her mother, Emi looked around their room and could see that on the table there were food wrappers that had not been cleaned. Seeing that, it must be none other than Luciver and Acies' work. For that, Emi could only sweat drop and sigh tiredly.

"Ah .. Well, I can see that."

"Hehe! Ah, Mama! What are you carrying? "

Alas = ramus who had let go of her embrace immediately realized that her mother was carrying something. However, Emi purposely hid the bag behind her back immediately.

“Fufu, it's a secret. Can Alas = ramus help Mama prepare tea first? Mama will show it when we both drink tea. "

Instantly, Alas = ramus' eyes sparkled brightly making Emi's heart cheer up too.

“Present! Yeay! Okay Mama! "

“Hora, Alas = ramus. Don't run around. "

Alas = ramus was busy pulling the small chair in the kitchen for reach the glass on the plate rack, so she ignoring her mother's warning.

Emi took off her shoes and put the bag on top of the cupboard. After taking off her jacket and hat, Emi washing her hands, then she also joined Alas = ramus to prepare tea.

It took 30 minutes to make tea, because Emi deliberately let Alas = ramus do all the work while Emi just watched while instructing her daughter what to do.

After everything was ready and they were now sitting around the table, Emi slowly drank the tea made by Alas = ramus, holding back the urge to smile when she could notice that Alas = ramus was looking at her expectantly.

"How? Mama?"

“… Hm, un! Alas = ramus, it's really good. Thanks. "

“Yeay !! Ehehe! "

Emi patted Alas = ramus's head proudly. With this, the week Emi had spent teaching Alas = ramus to make tea had a satisfying result. Emi's gaze softened when she saw Alas = ramus happily pouring tea into her own glass carefully, watching how her child had grown up. Although a little.

Alas = ramus humming happily while swaying her body to the left and right a little, while dipping her cookies in her tea. Sure, it wasn't a polite act, but Emi wasn't a very strict mother either. 

Then, as if remembering something, Alas = ramus straightened up and looked at her mother.

"Ah, Mama? "

"Hm yes?"

"Today, Mama didn't go home together with Papa?"

"….Ah."

Before Emi could stop herself, Emi already showed a frozen expression.

"…Mama?"

Of course, it was noticed by Alas = ramus immediately, who then looked at her Mama with a worried expression. Seeing that, Emi quickly returned her smile as if nothing had happened

"A-ah, no. Mama has a little business today so Papa came home early with Chiho-nee-chan. "

"..."

Alas = ramus, who has been living with her mother all this time knows something is bothering her Mama, so she still showing a worried expression. As for Emi, who didn't want her daughter to think about unnecessary things, immediately got up.

“A-anyway, Alas = ramus! Did Mama said I have a present for you? You want to see it? "

"Ohh !!!"

Fortunately, although Alas = ramus has now grown up, she is still easily distracted. 

While secretly sighing with relief, Emi took the bag earlier and put at their tatami in front of Alas = ramus who excited.

"Oh! Mama! Rillakkuma !! "

Like her mother, Alas = ramus eyes sparkling brightly when she saw Rilakkuma's head peaking from the bag.

"Come on, you can take it out."

"Uoohh !!"

As Emi predicted, Alas = ramus immediately screamed in amazement when she carefully took out the table lamp which have a shape as Rilakkuma doll. 

Emi can't blame Alas = ramus anyways, Emi is also amazed by that cute lamp.

"Uwah, it turns out to be cuter when you see it up close, huh."

Emi was honestly impressed by the smooth surface of the lamp, and she was surprised to find that the lamp was not made by cheap plastic but a fine quality hard silicon. The mother and child simultaneously touch the cheek of that rilakkuma figure with awe.

"Mama! Turn on! There's a button for turn on! "

Maybe for Alas = ramus, who saw this for the first time, didn't know that it was actually a lamp and still thought that was just a large table decoration doll.

“Ah well, it was a lamp for table anyway. You want to turn on it? "

"Yes!"

“Ah, since it's using charge power, then maybe we can just turn it on. Alas = ramus, just try it. Maybe it can be turned on right away. "

"Un!"

Then Alas = ramus, as if she was afraid to broke the lamp, pressed the button behind Rillakuma's body carefully. And-

"Ah."

"Wahhh !!"

Instantly RIlakkuma's entire body glowed softly.

“It's lamp! Mama! It is Lamp !! "

Her eyes sparkling as if finding something amazed, and Alas = ramus shout that to Emi passionately, which made Emi just laugh with amusement.

"Fufu, yeah Alas = ramus. It is a lamp. Hm, the light is enough, I guess. Ah, there's a light setting too. Alright, this is really good. "

"Ahhh!"

Alas = ramus was still amazed at the lamp while rubbing its surface happily while Emi read the manual.

Seeing Alas = ramus very amazed and happy, Emi also smiled softly. She put the manual book on the table again and stroked Alas = ramus's head warmly.

"Well, Alas = ramus. This is a study lamp. Now, you can study with enthusiasm when you enter your school, right? "

“Un !! Thank You Mama! "

Even the smile that Alas = ramus gave at that time was brighter than the lamp she was hugging now.

"Un, You're wel-"

But-

"Eh .."

Emi suddenly felt that something was off.

"Hm Mama?"

For some reason, Emi felt she missed something as soon as she heard Alas = ramus said her gratitude to her.

"… Wait."

Frowning, Emi looked at the lamp that Alas = ramus was now hugging.

“… .It is… wrong isn't it?”

Then, for that second she realized it-

That she is absolutely not have a right to get that gratitude from Alas = ramus.

Because-

“U-Ugh !! I totally forgot !! ”

Moaning in frustration, Emi covered her face with both hands while supporting both of her elbows on the table.

"Eh? Mama? What’s wrong? Head hurt? "

"Ugh, instead of my head, I feel my pride was being hurt!"

When she shouts that, Emi thought did she really have the right to think that the lamp was a gift bought by her at all? And could just shamelessly accept the gratitude of Alas = ramus happily as if nothing happened?

Because if you think about it, for this present, Emi should be the one who say thank you to a certain person first. Because after all, the one who managed to get this thing was not her. But a stranger.

"B-because it was so sudden, I didn't say anything!"

And now, Emi realized. That now the two of them were shamelessly enjoying gifts from strangers, who Emi still suspected him as a bad people. As for Emi who was a Hero, it is something so injustice coming from her.

Because, Emi didn't even have time to thank him. No, she didn't even think about need to thanking him.

“U-Ugh! C-come to think about it, I-I even forget to pay back this things !! "

Plus, Emi's feelings got worse when she realized that she didn't even thought about paying back all of this things. If seen from any angle, forget about the gratitude from Alas = ramus, she really has no right to be suspicious to that stranger at all.

In fact, isn't Emi now the one who takes advantage of the person she just met? Maybe now the stranger was shaking his head in disappointment because he had met a very rude and cunning lady like Emi.

She then remembers how that person give a familiar aura, but If Emi thinking more logically about it, could it be that person is just someone who famous? That person undoubtedly has a good looking, so it is a logical explanation if that aura which Emi felt was coming because she just has been saw him from tv or something before, right?

If that was true, then Emi really in a big trouble. What if that person is indeed famous and disappointed about Emi and then he said it on media? Then everyone will know their café, and badmouthing about them till makes their sale going down?

"W-wait, m-maybe it's not that expensive, right?"

Quickly, Emi, as if trying to find another defense, she immediately took her cellphone to find the current price of their lamp.

"U-Ugh !!"

But unfortunately, of course. From any angle, the lamp could not possibly be a cheap item. And when Emi saw the original price, Emi immediately felt weak and couldn’t be helped but buried her head on the table.

"U-unforgivable..I-I have a debt to a strangers 5,000 yen ?!"

And growled that depressingly.

Forget about her suspicions earlier, now Emi hopes that when she meets him again, they will meet as an ally.

No, Emi didn't even know if she would dare to meet that person if they would actually meet again

"Sigh ...."

Emi looked up and stared at the lamp now in uncomfortable.

"Uh? Mama? Are you hot? Feel tired? "

Because Alas = ramus saw that her mother's face was slightly flushed, Alas = ramus sounded worried. For that, Emi immediately put on her forced smile.

“I-it's okay Alas = ramus. Well, all right, Alas = ramus, you have to turn off the lights again because you are not going to use them yet, right? Come on, you can put it on your study table. "

"Un!"

For Emi, now, no matter how cute the lamp was, she now couldn't get rid of her embarrassment every time she saw the lamp. So Emi tried to make Alas = ramus take the thing away.

* * *

After letting Alas = ramus drawing happily accompanied by her new lamp for a while until she fell asleep. Emi immediately prepared the bed and put Alas = ramus on the futon. Then after that, Emi decided to take shower and change her clothes.

"Ah."

When Emi finished, Emi saw that they forgot to clean up the trash from the lamp earlier. But when Emi tried to throw the bag earlier in the trash, something shiny caught her eye. It turned out to be the bracelet that the stranger had given her before.

"..."

Without thinking further, Emi intended to throw it away too, but-

"... Ugh."

Apparently, she still doesn't have the heart to throw away any objects related to rillakkuma. 

Therefore, with her magic Emi tried to detect whether there was some kind of suspicious magic in it. But as she predicted, Emi found nothing. So after sighing tiredly, Emi decided to keep the bracelet and just put it in her accessories kit. After all, Emi didn't intend to wear any accessories in the first place. So, maybe she could give it to someone else or her mother later. Thinking that it was the best decision, Emi immediately thought nothing more about it and decided to go to sleep.

But still, Emi couldn't stop thinking about the abnormal feeling that she felt from that man.

And again, the aura that man gave, where did she feel the same way about it?

“Sigh, it's useless thinking about it now. Maybe I just went too far. "

Indeed, thinking that person was just some famous man was a better option for now.

So, because of being too tired, Emi decided to forget about it for now.

"Oh my."

However, when Emi was about to go to her futon next to Alas = ramus, that's when she saw that her cellphone was vibrating.

So, Emi sat on the futon while reading the number that appeared on her cellphone screen.

As it turned out, Akiko is the one who called her.

"Hello, Akiko-san." Emi raised the cellphone immediately. She smiles a little when she heard Akiko answer her excitedly right after.

“Saemi! You must not believe this- "

Lately, apart from Rika, Akiko has been the one who calling Emi a lot. Either because of work, or just for gossiping, or because of her husband. Now, she is talking about her husband's story about the news of a mother and child who being kidnapped in Yokohama.

While listening to Akiko's story, Emi combed her hair and occasionally react to Akiko's interesting stories. Maybe Akiko was worried about Emi who came home late at night alone today. 

Even though Akiko knows that Emi is a Hero, but still, somehow Akiko always worried to her like Emi is an ordinary girl. There’s once time Emi asked Akiko about that, but Akiko only answered because Emi was younger than her so Akiko unconsciously treated Emi like her younger sister. Plus, Akiko didn't really understand about Emi's strength. So she still thinking if that was dangerous for other girl, it is dangerous for Emi too.

That is one of the reasons Akiko and Emi still have a strong relationship until today.

“… Rather than that, nee Saemi. How about you?"

“Hm?”

"Have you already found someone?"

As she expected, the conversation always turned to that question.

"Sigh, Akiko-san ..."

This is not the first time Akiko threw her that question till Emi felt already used to hearing this same questions. 

But whenever Akiko asked that, Akiko always sounded very worried. So Emi, even though she felt little tired about this topic, Emi couldn't protest any further. 

"You know, you're about to turn 24 years old, do you want to stay single all the time?"

"Ma, From the beginning, actually I also have no problem with my current relationship with the other so-"

“That's not what I mean… even though you're a hero, but it doesn't hurt to date someone, isn’t it? Even now Kawada is already married. At this rate, only you are still become a single mom. You're realize you also have daughter, right?

"Well, Instead, I'm doing this for Alas = ramus."

Right, not only once. In fact, even just for this year Emi has receiving 5 confession from different man already. But still, every time someone tried to take Emi out, she rejects their offer.

The main reason was because she already had children. But the other reason is not only that,

Those who confessed to Emi, they didn't know anything about Emi’s real identity. For that matter, Emi doesn't know what to do about it.

And again, regarding Alas = ramus ...

“This is also for Alas = ramus-chan too you know, maybe now she is fine but in the future? She also needs a father figure .. "

"... For that matter, you must have known that Sad-"

But Akiko didn't even let Emi continue.

"Emi, you must not be serious to say it. You know _that_ is actually the real problem here, right?"

"..."

Hearing the seriousness in Akiko's tone, Emi immediately fell silent,

"Well, I'm not saying that is something bad, but we both know how Chi-chan can act when she's jealous."

Emi lowered her gaze and fell silent.

Indeed, how long does Emi want to keep protect this kind of relationship between them? Akiko didn't completely say all of these things for the sake of Alas = ramus, because she was closer to Emi so she was more concerned with Emi's feelings. And to Akiko who was older and have more experienced about adult relationship in Japan, Emi could understand that Akiko was seriously protesting the decision and relationship she had with Maou now.

In fact, she disagreed this so much, till when three weeks ago at a party while Akiko got drunk, she mercilessly scolded Emi.

To her, Emi looks like a young girl whose her boyfriend left her with their child to take care of, while the boyfriend just getting a happy lovey-dovey life with the other girl in front of her freely. And because Emi was the only one who care so much about their daughter’s feelings, Emi need to busy set everything up to prevent their daughter have a broken heart, that’s why she wasn’t allowed to find another partner. In addition, the ambiguous treatment from Maou also seemed to prevent Emi for being able to get another man.

Simply put, Akiko saw that Emi was still attached to Maou.

Even though at first Emi felt that Akiko was overreacting due to the fact she neglected about how Maou still paid for their children's fees, and how Chiho was very close to Alas = ramus. But during these 3 years, Emi couldn't ignore the feeling that Akiko was only said something logical.

That’s Right. Maybe now it doesn't matter because both Chiho and Maou are still dating and Maou has also made it clear that he doesn't have serious plans going forward now. But, how long can Chiho accept this situation? In the end, they had to seriously plan their wedding soon, but if Maou kept spending his money on Alas = ramus and didn't have time to prepare money for marriage, Chiho would surely protest at the end.

Plus, now, even when her relationship with Sadao is improving, but after Chiho returned from England, Emi couldn't be helped distancing herself with them.

Especially after Emi heard the two of them talking about-

As usual, after remembering the incident three days ago, Emi felt her chest hurt, so she decided to stop.

"I'm sorry, Akiko-san, but I am very tired now. Can we talk about this later? I promise….we will talk about this seriously."

Akiko was silent for a moment, as if she was about to protest. But in the end, she only could let out a tired sigh of surrender. For Emi, she was very grateful that they had this conversation on the phone, otherwise Akiko would have realized something was wrong.

“… .Sigh okay-okay..but, can I say something first?”

"..."

“You are a great woman, and you need a great life. That's why if you didn't find it soon, I promise to you I will middle okay?

When she heard that, Emi immediately panicked.

"E-eh, by middle-Wait-"

“It's nothing unusual! I will work harder for finding a better person! Besides, I am thinking this whole thing because I am Saemi's friends after all, right? Friends will always be thinking the best for their friends! So if you even tell me to stop, I won't stop hehe! "

"B-but, Akiko-san ... ..."

Is she just kidding? Or is it serious? But Emi can't be helped but aware with genuine feelings of care from Akiko. Then-

“Saemi, I will make you find your happiness soon! Whether you like it or not! "

Hearing that, Emi's gaze instantly softened. So she could only let a soft chuckle.

"…… Even though I want to say I'm fine, but… .. Thank you, Akiko-san."

"Yeah! Good night! "

Even when Akiko ended her call, Emi still stared at her cellphone screen with a bitter smile.

"... Friends."

Without realizing it, Emi suddenly muttered that.

Inevitably, Emi immediately recalled the events of the past few days, a conversation that Emi accidentally found out about…

"..."

Emi could notice a sour feeling in her heart till she unconsciously gripping her cellphone firmly. Noticing that her vision was starting to blur, Emi shook her head vigorously. and after letting out a long sigh, she decided to charge the phone and go to sleep-

Ping!

"Hm?"

It was when a message entered Emi's cellphone, Emi reflexively opened it before she could read the contents of the message because she thought it was from Akiko, but-

"A-ah."

A second later Emi immediately regretted it.

_Sadao:_

_I receive it, but it's really rude if you just hang it on the door. I turn on the tv, so you know I'm at home, right? Can't you at least knock on the door?_

With that message there was a picture of Maou's lunch box which Emi hang to the door.

Emi only staring at the message while lowering her head until her bangs covered her eyes.

“….idiot. Who, the one you called rude… you didn't even say thank you. ”

Without typing anything, Emi muttered that to herself.

That's right, before going home, Emi decided to stay a little longer at the café. And let Maou and Chiho go home early. But before she wants to closed the cafe door, Emi noticed that Maou had forgot to bring his lunch box. With a heavy heart, Emi decided to bring it as well. And after she arrive at Maou’s apartment, for some reason, even though Emi knew Maou was inside she didn't knock at all and only hanging the plastic bag of his lunch box to his doorknob.

However, even though Emi could feel the annoyance in Maou's message, Emi didn't want to answer anything.

That’s why, after turning off her cellphone, Emi pulled the blanket and went to sleep.

After all, Emi couldn't blame Maou. At this point, Maou was undoubtedly aware that something was bothering Emi, and Emi was sure that Maou would definitely ask her what was happening, but Emi was so tired now that she didn't care about it.

After all, Emi could just have to say ‘it’s nothing’ like usual, right?

"... Right, its not like .... you can always middle in someone else problem anyway."

Technically, Emi's reason wasn't coming from Maou anyway.

_Friends_

Curling her body in her futon while stroking alas = ramus’s head, Emi close her eyes tightly when she felt her tears began to blurring her eyes.

_"Friends will always think the best for their friends!"_

" If that so, then ... "

Remember Akiko's words, Emi stop her hand from stroking Alas=ramus head and bring it to cover her mouth, as if scared if her sob will wake alas = ramus up, while-

". ... why, she ... said something like that ..."

Muttering that bitterly.

But, as usual, even when the child she loved the most was next to her, no one knew about her current problem.

* * *

At the same time, back in someone apartment, Maou was still staring at his cellphone layer. He watched as the sign on his message turned blue, Signs that the message has been read to the receiver. But after 5 minutes, and then notice that the person's sign was inactive, Maou frowned.

"As expected, something happens huh. "

Mumble that darkly, Maou then rubbed his eyes and put the cellphone next to him in a huff. Slowly he exhaled exhaustedly.

To be honest, Maou knew that the message he sent is very rude, therefore there was no way Emi didn’t at least scold him for it.

But turns out, she didn’t even bother to reply. So Maou’s prediction was right, that something is bothering Emi’s current emotion right now.

Even after three years had passed, as Demon King or not, Maou could still guess Emi's current thought perfectly. Especially after these three years, when Emi has started to be more open and honest with Maou from all aspects.

That's why when he suddenly faced with the past version of Emi again; who always hiding her current emotion as if they’re still a hero and Demon King, Maou now was so sure there’s something which make her upset.

But if Maou remember their last conversation, they didn’t even quarrel.

But for some reason when Maou greeted her two days ago, Emi suddenly became very stiff around him and like always tried to avoiding him.

After three years of doing business together, Emi and Maou could always guess what upset them without even saying a word.

But this time, Maou didn't have any ideas. Morefore…

Rather than angry, it’s felt like Emi looks confused and as if always on the edge if there was Maou around her.

She was stiffer and seemed like she didn't know what to do in front of Maou.

And for Maou who could immediately notice the change within a day, it can be imagined how strange Emi's attitude was right now.

"I wonder if Chiho realize it .."

Maou took his cellphone to find Chiho's name, but after a while, Maou decided not to ask Chiho about that. Since Chiho also didn't say anything about it, then it is certain that Chiho didn't notice it.

"..Sigh, it's been three days since that Emi began acting weird but I can't even find the reason."

After all, their relationship for the past three years was fine, and Maou was sure that he didn't make a mistake the last time they spoke to each other. 

If he thinks about it, maybe it wasn't such a serious matter.

No, in addition, if it is a serious matter, then what is the current Maou could do about it anyway?

"Guess it was related on Ente Isla."

In the end, Maou thought it would be useless if he thinking much about it now after all. So, he decided to thinking about it later.

Anyway, there’s an important guess who he needs to dealt with tomorrow at café. Because of that, after pulling out the blanket to his chin, Maou forced himself to fell asleep

* * *

To be continue~~

* * *

ATTENTION! BONUS ILLUSTRATION FROM OUR BELOVED ARTIST, NACHETE!!!!

I was so happy when she first says to me that she will made an illustration from one of the scene of Emi and Timi! AND more importantly, she decided to make it from a scene where Timi give her a bracelet! One of the fave scene of mine! pst, that bracelet will become an important things for the plot in the future. So you better remember it, lol

Anyway, you can follow her for more of her works on tumblr with the same name, she did draw a lots of Emi I tell you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new person appears, and some troubles have already started. If you haven't read the spoilers in vol 21, maybe you won't be able to guess what problem Emi has in her heart right now. And even though you've read it, it's normal that you still couldn’t guess what's bothering Emi. I will not reveal what is Emi's problem right now or in the near chapters from the future. Because that is the key to this plot for going on, anyway.
> 
> About the new guy, Although I purposely didn't mention the man's name, but judging by the character introductions, you must have realized who is the person who became Amane's childhood friend as well the man who wearing a hat was, right? Although maybe some of you didn't remember this character, but this character has actually been mentioned in vol 12. So, even though I'm developing this character now, I still can't say that he is the OC which I made. Because after all, this character was made by Wagahara himself. I just developed it based on the description given by Wagahara previously.
> 
> Then, I'll be posting the next chapter two weeks later! Maybe not many people will be interested in this story because as I said, even though there will be a maouemi scene later, this is not fic for maouemi fans.  
> As I said earlier, this is the story of how Emi and her daughter found happiness! (And if I force Maou as someone who will bring happiness to Emi and Alas = ramus, it will actually make the Maou who has changed in vol 21 become OOC. Plus, not to mention there are many things that have to be changed, and as usual I am very avoid creating stories that deviate from the characters in the original story) So, you could say this is my version of continuing the main story from vol 21, where Emi and Alas = ramus are find their happiness and get justice.
> 
> Anyway, because in the original story some plots had already messed up, so Emi and Alas = ramus' paths in getting happiness I realized would be very winding. Plus, since I discovered there’s a plot which irregularities in the end of original story, I might as well try to fix that plot here. The plot which ambiguous was the plot where in the end of vol 21, somehow shepiras of Ente Isla can live without malfunction on earth, which should be impossible if we referring to previous volume
> 
> That’s why I took it to become a plot for this story as well. So, maybe this story isn't just about Emi's relationship life. But there will also be plot of issues between Shepira Earth and Shepira Ente Isla which I will develop. (I just wish I could write the plot as best as I can!)  
> Either way, I hope some people who are feeling the same feelings as me can understand and also enjoy this story! Thank you to the people who have supported me, I hope you don't hate me for this haha! Then, until next time~


	4. The Prince: Turn Down by The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second generation of shepira from earth. Timi goldman, and the Hero, Emilia Justina, finally be able to introduce themself and said each other names. However, their interaction which they show in front of others, how it would turn out?  
> Characters who appears in this chapter: Emi Yusa, Timi Goldman, Harianak (background), Yamanaka, Alas=ramus, Acies, Layla, NotGodChiho, Maou Sadao, Kaori, Akiko, Yoshida, Misa (new side character), Amane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you check my update for chapter before? I add one beautiful illustration from our beloved artist, Nachate!! AND, she did illustrated the one of my fave scene about EmixTimi!! Please take a look of that at the end of chapter if you interest with it as well!
> 
> This fanfic took plot from vol 21 which set 3 years after battling against God. You could say this is my version of continuation the event after vol 21 end. I assure you to read a spoiler first in order to understand the story better! There’s a fanart which I put here as well, that’s why I recommend you to read it on AO3!!  
> For the clarification regarding fanart, most of them is not originally made by me, I only photoshop, edited, and coloring it so the face and the appearance is fit with I want. I only make it so people can imagine the scene better! But, if there’s someone who want participate and join me to make an illustration for this, just let me know! I definitely will appreciate it! And if you want me to send the original art, just dm me and I will send you a link for it! Thank You and Enjoy!!

**The Prince: Turn Down by The Hero**

* * *

As a descendant of the strongest shepira on earth, Timi Goldman, a second generation Shepira from Kether, had never felt an aura so overwhelmed apart from his father or his aunt Mikitti.

No, even when he received this secret job from his uncle and aunt, as well when the first time he meet with that strongest girl in the universe, Timi didn't feel it was a big or dangerous problem till makes him scared.

In fact, his first meeting with her, was an amused experience for him.

At that time, when he was walking near Shibuya to buy some necessities during his stay in Japan, Timi felt it. An extremely strong yet warm aura came from maybe 1 kilometer from where he was standing.

Timi looked at the clock on his wrist. And he smiled a little,

“Even at a distance like this, I still can felt it huh. I don't know whether to be amazed or afraid. "

and said that to himself.

"Looks like I still have time."

Slowly, Timi walked and followed the direction where the aura coming from. During his walk, several people whispered and glance at him, but it was not the first time. There is a reason why Timi chose to wear a hat after all. It was not the first time he had attracted attention like this, because a foreigner with a blonde hair did attract attention.

"Hm?"

Timi widened his eyes slightly when he realized that the aura he had just felt was approaching him.

He looked around, and immediately found what he was looking for.

Even with a few people and the distance was still far away, Timi could still immediately find out where the source of this aura came from.

No, without any strength or ability as a second generation of Shepira, everyone would immediately be attracted by her red long hair which flowed slowly every time she walks. In fact, if you looked closely, you could notice that woman was glowing softly till Timi wondered whether ordinary people could also notice that or not.

Timi stared at the woman as he continued his steps towards her. It turned out that the woman was standing still without moving. But just stare blankly to the crowd at the bazaar in front of her.

"..."

Timi lowered his hat a little to hid his gaze while still paying attention to the girl's face.

At first glance, the girl could even be said to be Timi's age despite her aura.

However, for some reason, Timi found she looked very lonely.

That was the first thing he felt about that woman.

Although as usual, knowing such things was useless for Timi, so he kept going.

At first Timi only decided to just pass by and make no contact at all, because after all she is a hero.

But it turned out that the girl was more careless than he thought.

Then just like that, he found the first thing which he learns from her was really interesting.

Who would have thought a person who can radiated such dignity like her can also show a face like an ordinary teenage girl just because of a lamp? Was that cute, or really careless? Timi didn't know.

And for some reason, it was enough to make Timi suddenly didn’t care with the original plan he had planned before.

How he wasn’t? For someone like this girl to be so interested in that childish lamp thing, making Timi curious about what her next expression would be like if she received that lamp from a stranger.

It would be a little dangerous, but before Timi had decided to regret it, he already handed the bag he was carried before to the girl.

Well, that doesn't mean it's a big problem. After all, for Timi it could be considered as his chance to start a new relationship with that hero.

Yes. It's nothing more than a plan.

Or so he thought.

Until when he handed over the light to the girl,

Maybe it's just an illusion-

But, for a moment when the girl stared in amazement at that lamp in her hand, and how her eyes were shining brighter than before-

Because of that, only then did Timi realize,

The eyes of that girl which had been looking at him all that time before he give her that lamp, were dim.

* * *

The low voice of alarm made Timi open his eyes slowly. He stared at the pitch-black ceiling of the hotel room for a moment till he decided to get up and sat beside the bed, he sighed while combing his hair with his hand while the other make an alarm off.

The man glanced at the clock beside his big bed and saw that it was 4 in the morning. Timi then took the small remote next to the clock and pressed it. At once the large curtain in Timi's room opened, showing a view of the city below. Like a twinkling star.

With the snow, the atmosphere looks even more sparkling. Timi got up and walked at that big window slowly. His golden eyes, which were increasingly seen shining in the large dark room, looked flat at the scene of Tokyo below.

This was a routine that Timi often did before he started the day, leaning one side of his body against the cold glass and looking at the atmosphere below while folding his arms in front of his broad chest.

That didn't mean he was enjoying the scene below in emotionally ways. There was no such thing in Timi's life. It was just, at a height like this where he couldn't see people, made Timi calm down a little because his power couldn't be activated like this.

Alone and quiet, away from the crowd.

For Timi, who is the second generation of Shepira Kether, like Amane, Timi also gets some of the power that was passed down from his father-the Kether. Till he may be stronger than Amane and the other second generation.

But, sometimes he can find his power is tiring and troublesome. And for him, being tired when he was just about to start the day was not very good, based on his experience.

TImi closed his eyes slowly and lowered his head a little .. Listening to the silent voice at that five-star hotel room while standing still, motionless.

"... .."

_Ting Ting_

Then suddenly the sound of a message on his cellphone made Timi open his eyes slowly. He glanced at his bad where he put his handphone before.

"Open."

Fortunately, the cellphone is equipped with a feature tool that can receive a voice commands.

_"Message Opened."_

_'Young master. Everything already prepared. Next schedule for today will be started at 8am till 6pm. There are two meetings, and 4 company which should be monitoring around Japan. For the end of the schedule, a plan regarding your other mission already arranged at 7pm in place. I already send you an explanation regarding the whole schedule. Please check it before 8, in case you need to change it. Thank you.’_

"… .Hm, 6 pm huh."

The man leaned his head against the large window once more time, staring at how softly the snow are when that falling to the country of Japan.

"Close."

_‘Message Closed. There’s one message left._

TImi frowned, remembering that Yamanaka, his assistant, never sent up to two messages at the same time.

Given that he is now on a mission, Timi thought it was a message from his father in Hawaii.

Honestly, even though his father actually managed the entire Shepira family company from the start, he still felt worried that his father would be too lazy to do some work. So Timi couldn't help but decide to check it out if it was indeed from his father.

"… Open."

_"Message Opened."_

_"Oi Tim-kunnnnnnn!!"_

However, after hearing a loud male voice which he really recognizes, he wrinkled his eyebrows while closing his eyes regretfully.

"…… Sigh, I should know it."

_“I heard that you accepted the mission given by our uncle and aunt? Wow, that was shocking! That means you're in Japan right now? This is a rare opportunity! I'm in Korea too! We can stop by and meet, you know? I really miss the days when we can relax you know! This job is killing me !! "_

Timi smiled a little while shaking his head. It was a message from one of his childhood friends, Harianak, who was one of the second generation of shepira like him and Amane.

Actually, that man was 2 years above Timi, but his attitude was like a child under 18 years of age.

"... .."

_“By the way, I heard there is one very luxurious hot spring there! How about we stop by before winter ends ?! Take it easy! I know our prince are always so tense with all of that works too! So, I already find you a nice private place with lots of women- "_

"Close."

Feeling that there was no point in hearing his friend any longer, Timi decided to stop the message.

_Message Closed. There's no voice message left._

After all, if that man really wanted to, he would immediately visit Timi without waiting an answer from him before. So Timi felt it was pointless to hear his friend any further.

"It's time to prepared huh."

While massaging his shoulders, Timi walked towards the bathroom casually.

Today, as previously planned, he will meet the Hero again.

Recalling the incident yesterday when he first met that woman, Timi smiled a little.

For someone who always manipulates people, Timi can't wait to find out what the other new things he will get from the Hero.

"I wonder if it will be even more interesting than the previous one."

When he met her again, would he meet with the bright eyes of girl who he saw when he gave her that lamp?

Or would he meet with a girl whose eyes are always dim as if they are covered by all the burdens on earth?

* * *

“Acies! Higher! Higher! "

“Uwooh! I understand Onee-sama! Get ready!"

"Kyaahhhh !!"

At the afternoon in one of the parks of Sasazuka area, there’s two children are playing happily on the swing.

Alas = ramus sat on the swing while Acies, her younger sister, swinging her older sister happily. Across from them, the two grown women who somehow have a similar beauty face, watched that two girls play by sitting on a park bench.

That two ladies, who apparently are none other than a Hero, and also Layla, the mother of the Hero.

Even when they’re have a different color of hair, but both still have a same long hair that shines under the light of that winter sky which sometimes attracted other people who pass by.

Emi smiled when she saw her child playing happily on the swing now. Three years ago, Emi had to sit with Alas = ramus on her lap if she wanted to swing. But now, Alas=ramus can play without her mother. Although they are still need to be monitored.

Seeing that gentle expression of her daughter, Layla, smiled softly, as if immediately understood what her daughter's feelings.

"It's nice isn’t?"

"Hm?"

Emi turned to look at her mother who was still looking at it with a soft eyes.

“Watching your child grow up. That is nice."

"..."

Emi, looked at her mother's soft gaze. Then she turn back her eyes to that two children who were still playing the swing and smiled in agreement.

If it was in the past, Emi would have already denied what her mother said and made a bitter comment. However, after these three years, it was not difficult to make Emi’s heart grow softer towards her mother. For Layla, even though she was very happy, on the other hand, she didn't feel surprised either. Because as a mother, Layla knows her daughter indeed has a very soft and kind heart like her husband.

Like feeling a nice atmosphere coming from her mother, Emi tried to find another topics.

"How about things in Ente Isla?"

“hmm.”

Layla leaned her back against the bench and replied Emi while closing her eyes gently. Enjoy this peaceful scene with her daughter silently.

“Well, as usual everything is under control. According to Luciver, the birth of Chesed also went well. "

"....With heaven?"

“…… A-ah, actually, I don't go there that often. I just left it to Gabriel and the others, haha. ”

Hearing Layla chuckle awkwardly, make Emi sharpened her eyes like a warning,

“Well, I'm not suggesting you to go there either, okay?"

"Haha, you don't think your mother is still traumatized, do you?"

However, Layla, who immediately understood that her daughter was still worried, could only try to calm her down.

“… That's not what I mean, it's just that. There's no point going there anyway, right? "

After capturing Ignora and locking her up on earth, there is still a problem in the form of several angels being put to sleep by Ignora there. They do not know whether the angels have the same immortality as Ignora or not. Plus, whether they have the power or not, it is still a mystery. Whereas, according to Luciver, it is very risky if they take the decision to wake the angels now amidst the unstable state of the shepiras on Ente Isla. So they can only wait.

Still, Emi was very worried.

Because, not to mention, after her experience seeing her mother being treated like that by Ignora, Emi was so traumatized that she never wanted to allow Layla to have any contact with other heavenly people or even Ignora.

"Hmmm ah yes, maybe you're right! Ah-Acies! Don't swing it too hard! ”

Layla's attention was distracted when she saw Acies, who swinging Alas = ramus too hard. However, after seeing that Alas = ramus and Acies would not being in danger, Emi focused her attention on her mother again.

"Mother."

"Yes?"

"What about father?"

Unlike before, when Emi mentioned that, she didn't try to hide her worry at all. As for Layla who immediately understood what Emi meant, her shoulder were slumped immediately.

“… Sigh, that's terrible. This is the tenth time he has not been accepted. "

“I see…. So Father still want to find a job, huh? Even though I told him to let me take care of it. "

“Emilia, it's can’t be helped at all. After all, your father was a hard worker back then. It must be very uncomfortable for him to be stay still like now even though our finances are fine because of my job as a nurse and the finances you got from Ente Isla. "

What they were talking about was the fact that until now recently, Nord had still not been able to adapt a life on earth. Even after three years, he still hadn't found the right job. It was only natural anyway. For Nord who had become a farmer even when he was still a teenager, suddenly need to relaxed and do nothing with this simple and relaxed life, of course he wouldn’t comfortable at all. But as for Emi, now should be a time for her father to just rest. Besides, that doesn't mean they are short of money or anything.

"…Nonetheless. Dad is too old for that. "

"Hey! Don't say that in front of your father okay! "

"... yes, yes."

Emi smiled a little seeing her mother's attitude who was always protective to her father. After that, she decided to pay attention to that two children again who were now decided to playing a climbing.

However, on the other side, Layla has not taken her attention from Emi.

"Moreover, there are more important questions right now beside of that, right?"

"Hm?"

"How about you?"

"…..Ah."

At first Emi thought that her mother was talking about a problem that Emi now had to take care of so she immediately explained the problem regarding Alas = ramus.

“Alas = ramus is fine. I already asked for recommendations from Rika and Akiko-san, it turns out that your chose is indeed better. The place is also not far away and there are several children who have become friends of Alas = ramus who also enter there. So I thought we would just put Alas = ramus in that playground. Regarding costs and uniforms- "

"Emilia."

"Eh?"

But before Emi continued her words, Layla stopped Emi by holding Emi's palms gently.

"That is not what I mean. "

"Oh? Sorry, do you mean about the cafe? "

"Not that either. There's something more important as a mother than all of those problems, right? "

"..."

Emi stared at her mother's eyes in confusion, as if she did not understand what her mother meant. Seeing that, Layla smiled,

“You, look gloomy lately. Is there something bothering you? "

"... .."

And immediately, just as predicted by her mother, Emi's expression changed.

And, of course, Layla immediately caught it.

"... So there it is really something, huh?"

“… N-nothing. Everything is fine. "

Knowing the fact that her mother realized something, Emi immediately looked away from Layla’s eyes. Seeing that, Layla just continued to smile, even though now her grip was getting stronger.

“Emilia. Even though mother has been missing for more than half of your current life, but as a mother, 3 years is enough to get to know their child better. You should be able to understand that too, right? "

"..."

"Ah no. Fufu, says something like that to a child who is still 20 years old is ridiculous. I don’t think this was how it felt when her own daughter had children already. "

"W-well, you always denied the fact that you already became a grandmother, anyway."

"Ehhh, Hidoi !! Emilia! "

Not wanting to talk about this matter, Emi tried to changed the subject. Fortunately, when it comes to appearance, her mother is indeed easily distracted.

"But that's true anyway, right?"

“… .Hmp, it's rude to say that to your mother you know?”

"Yeah, yeah. It's up to mother. "

Emi held back her amusement, but she didn't have a smile on her lips. Meanwhile, Layla left the conversation like this before finally deciding to bring the topic back

“… So? You don't want to say it to your mother yet? "

"... Because, it's not a serious matter that must be discussed."

"Maybe that was true for you, but all the problems that a daughter have, for a mother it was all are important, right?"

"Ugh."

For that, Emi who could understood her mother’s feelings as well was speechless. However, Layla, who has now lived for 3 years with her daughter, immediately understood that her child won’t open up to her yet, so she decided to give up for now.

Squeezing Emi's hand before finally releasing it, Layla continued her words.

"It is okay. Mother understands Emilia's attitude now. But, if you want to tell me, mother will be ready to listen. So, trust your mother, okay? "

"…… I will consider it."

"Mhm!"

Feeling her mother who was proud of something, somehow that makes Emi felt a little annoyed. So she decided to tease her mother a little.

"Because however, mother is very bad at giving advice."

"Hey!"

But before Layla could protest--

"Yusa-san!"

“A-ah?”

"Hm?"

The cheerful voice of a girl they knew very well made the two people immediately looked at the garden entrance.

And sure enough-

"Ah, good afternoon Layla-san."

"Chi-nee-cha!"

Running slowly towards them, was Sasaki Chiho. Even the children who were still busy playing, now immediately stopped and ran towards her immediately.

"Hm?"

However, what made Layla confused was how tense her own daughter was after hearing her best friend come.

“Ah, Chiho! You brought food? "

Of course it was said by Acies.

"Ah, actually yes, I found a bakery earlier! But because it was on sale, I ended up buying a lot, hehe.”

“Ahh, that's right. If there is a discount, we often forget everything. "

“Uwooh! As expected of Chiho! "

Immediately, Acies grabbed the plastic containing the cake from Chiho.

“Hey! Acies, come on, don't forget to say thank you!”

"Ehehe, Acies never changes, huh?"

"I want! Alas = ramus wants cake too! "

Seeing her sister getting a cake, Alas = ramus as usual also didn't want to lose. Impatiently, Alas=ramus tried to get Chiho's attention by jumping up and down while pulling her long skirt.

"Of course! there is also a cake for Alas=ramus-chan too!"

With a separate bag, Chiho handed another cake to Alas = ramus. Seeing that, Emi who had been silent looking at them for a while, as if she realized something, immediately stood up and tried to stop Chiho before Alas = ramus could accept the cake.

"Wait, about that, Chiho-chan-"

"This is for Alas = Ramus-chan!"

"Owoooh!"

But, before Emi could say anything, Chiho was already in a hurry handing that plastic and showing the contents to Alas = ramus.

At this point, it will be hard to take it back from Alas=ramus, Emi realize this.

“Hey, why is Onee-sama's cake bigger than me? That's not fair!"

"Of course because Alas = ramus is an older sister right?"

As for Emi, she still looking at Alas = ramus’s happy face while frowning a little.

"Sorry for a moment Chiho-chan-"

But after all, if it's for Alas = ramus benefits, Emi will be very considerate. So finally, Emi sighed tiredly and tried to push back the plastic before it could be taken by the Alas = ramus.

"Eh, Yusa-san?"

Seeing that, Chiho straightened up again and gave Emi a confused look.

"I'm sorry Chiho-chan, but earlier Alas = ramus had eaten cake, if she ate this much cake, she would not have an appetite for eat dinner tonight."

"Ahhhh!"

As predicted by Emi, Alas = ramus immediately shouted in disappointment.

“See? It was better if you give that cake for me! "

Meanwhile, Acies, who saw the opportunity to get more food, didn't care about the disappointed look of Alas = ramus and immediately tried to grab that plastic bag, but Chiho who protested, avoiding her sneaky hands immediately.

“B-but Yusa-san, it's fine just this once, right? Besides, I already bought it. Would it be a shame if Alas = ramus didn't eat it? "

"..."

For this, Emi fell silent. Actually, the situation was already very predictable for Emi. At this point, Alas=ramus will also start sulking.

"… .But-"

“And again, Alas = ramus looks very eager wants to eat it! Right,t Alas = ramus? "

Chiho looked down a little to see Alas = ramus who was standing beside Emi while clutching Emi's pants.

"... Uh, Mama?"

However, instead of answering Chiho, Alas = ramus only looked up confused at Emi.

If Alas=ramus have that kind of eyes to her, Emi know she will surely lose.

"... Sigh, alright."

So in the end, Emi said that reluctantly while small a little. Seeing that, Chiho immediately beamed happily.

"Ah! Thank you Yusa-san! Thank goodness Alas = ramus, you must be happy! This-"

However, when Chiho bended a little to Alas=ramus for hand over the plastic--

"No!"

"E-eh?"

"Hm?"

"A-ah, Alas = ramus?"

Unexpectedly, Alas = ramus stretch out her little arm towards Chiho as a stop sign while shouted that energetically, which of course made everyone there stare at Alas=ramus in shocked immediately.

“Chi-neecha! Alas = ramus is a good girl! So Alas=ramus always obeys what Mama says! "

"Kyah !?"

While shouting that, Alas = ramus hugged Emi's leg tightly until the hero yelped in surprise.

"O-oh?"

Meanwhile, Chiho, as if not understand, could only blink her eyes in confusion.

"If Mama says it's not good, it means that Alas = ramus cannot do it! Right, Mama? "

With a sound like she was proud of something, Alas = ramus looked up to stare at her mother with her sparkling eyes as if expecting a praise from her mother.

"E-Eh?”

"Wahh.."

"A-alas = ramus ...."

Everyone, even Emi was shocked by the sudden change in Alas = ramus' attitude.

“Oh, my…”

However, after a while, a soft smile finally returned to Emi's face.

The hero slowly bend down and stroked Alas = ramus' head affectionately, watching how her daughter’s eyes were shining brighter because of it. Seeing that, Emi chuckled softly,

“.... yes, You're absolutely right. Sweet food is delicious, but it's not good for health if it's too much. "

"Because if we eat much, stomach can hurt and teeth will hurt too. Like Mama's story yesterday, right? "

Alas = ramus nodded excitedly, and Emi had never felt this proud feeling in her life.

"Yes .... Alas = ramus."

“Wapuh! Mama? "

With a proud heart, Emi lifted Alas = ramus's body and carried her. Realized that Alas = ramus is now bigger and heavier than three years ago immediately.

"Mama is veey happy, Alas = Ramus has grown up to be a smart kid."

"Hehe! Is it true? Alas = ramus growing up? "

"Un!"

Alas = ramus, who seemed to be waiting for that praise from her mother, immediately hugged Emi’s neck happily.

On the other hand-

"H-hey, why do I feel so insulted right now? Mother! Acies too! Acies has grown up too, right?!

It seems, Acies, somehow felt a little humiliated seeing that attitude shown by her sister, so she tried to get a support from her own mother. But Layla could only smile bitterly to her.

"Well, seen from the development, maybe now Alas = ramus-chan is more mature than you. "

“N-no way! How could you say that! Mother!”

“Yeay! Alas = ramus is more mature than Acies! "

Even Alas = ramus who heard that immediately shouted proudly, making Acies frown even more.

“U-Ugh, that's because Onee-sama is indeed my Onee-sama right! So it's natural!! Hey, Emi. Come on! Tell me I'm an adult too! Come on! "

“H-Hey! Don't pull me! K-kyah-Aciess! "

For some reason, even though for Acies Layla is her mother, Acies still asks Emi for praise.

Meanwhile, Layla and Chiho who watched the three people joking could only do nothing about it.

"... Uwah, Alas = ramus has grown bigger than I thought."

"It might be impossible, but it looks like if it's Emilia, anything seems so easy."

Somehow when Chiho heard that, her hands which gripping the plastic, become tighter.

"... Y-Yusa-san sure is great."

"Fufu, you have to learn a lot from Yusa-san if you want to become a mother .."

Layla, who didn't notice Chiho's expression at that time, could only tease her.

Hearing it, Chiho flinched immediately.

“Th-that too is a sure thing right! F-from the start Yusa-san is an ideal mother figure! So, I will fighting more hard! ”

"A-ahhh, well it's not-"

But before Layla could confirm her point, Acies suddenly stormed back to them,

“Ahh, it can't be helped! Chiho! I return this cake too! ”

“E-Eh ?! Wh-why ?! ”

In fact, this time Acies also imitate her sister out of nowhere.

"A sweet food only for little kids, right? I've grown up too! It's time to eat adult food! "

Even though the reason was completely absurd, but it couldn't help at all.

"Hey! Your intentions are very strange, and to stop eating sweet foods doesn't mean you are an adult! If you return an item that has been received, that is very rude!”

"I don’t care! My main priority is to become more mature! Not become polite or not! If Onee-sama gets Corn Soup from Emi instead, I would prefer that too! Here! ”

"A-ahaha, your reason turned out to be like that huh."

Everyone could only sweat drop when they heard Acies’s reasons. However, when Acies gave the cake back to Chiho, everyone could see Acies' hard struggle. Therefore, they’re all could only smile bitterly.

“Very well, Emilia. Since it's like this, let's cook at Mother's apartment to appreciate the struggles of these two kids to become adults! ”

"Uwooh!"

“Yeay! Corn Soup Mama! Corn Soup Mama !! "

"Sigh, fufu, haven't we decided yet for what period?"

In order to entertain Acies, who somehow has struggled, everyone agrees to cook food instead of cake. However,

"Ahhh, even though I worked hard to buy this-"

Even when Chiho said that with a smile, Emi still felt uneasiness in Chiho's heart. Because after all, maybe Chiho did go through a lot of trouble to buy the cake.

"E-eh, Chiho-chan, I'm sorry but after it's turn like this, maybe we can give it to Nuxe, right?"

And of course, being Emi, she couldn't 'be helped but felt uncomfortable for her too. but Chiho just shook her head while still smiling bitterly to her.

"Sigh, even though I'm a little disappointed, but it’s okay. Indeed, there is no other choices, right? "

“Un, because of that would you like to accompany us to a dinner? After this, we both have to go to the café right? ”

“Un! Then, Let's cook! "

"Uwooh!"

And just like that, the happy shouts of that two children is enough to brought everyone's spirits back.

* * *

The afternoons on the streets of Japan are lively with the holiday atmosphere that still hangs on there. But that cheerful atmosphere was not felt by some people and business workers who were still busy with their problems from workplace.

One of those people was also including Timi Goldman, who is the holder of the five largest companies in the world.

As previously planned, all the schedules in Timi's plan for the day ran into the afternoon. According to the plan that day, Timi and Yamanaka had to control a number of their companies spread across Japan. Especially in Yokohama.

“Sigh, I didn't expect there would be some trouble hidden in some of the branches here.”

"As predicted by young master, the reports which received and the reports in the field did not match."

“Well, it was easier to recognize if they just shut their mouth. Anyway, I already get a stronger sponsor. Because of that, in the next meeting, just break our agreement with that old sponsor. "

“I understand.”

Timi sighed softly and took off his work coat. Now Japan is in winter, but Timi is still sweating a lot. After removing his work coat, Timi immediately leaned his head against the car seat and massaged his temples. Although Timi is now very tired mentally and physically, he knows that his day is not over yet

".... are we right on schedule?"

“Yes, young master. 5 minutes until we arrive. "

"Hm."

Timi glanced to his side, watching from his car window where the scene was passed fast like in a movie.

The car stopped at a red light. Seeing that he still had a little time, Timi decided to check the message on his cellphone. But before he could take his eyes off from the window, something caught his eye.

"..."

Beside the road, there was a small child and a father who were walking at the crosswalk.

But what made Timi interested was the thing the girl was holding.

It was a large Rillakkuma doll.

"Hm? Is that mascot really popular? "

Without realizing it, Timi, who knew the mascot that the girl was holding, immediately remembered yesterday's incident and unconsciously muttered that.

"Young master?"

"Ah, nothing."

The green light turn on again, and Timi's eyes moved to follow that little girl, and noticed how her face was very cheerful while hugging the doll in her arms tightly.

"..."

He put his elbow against the window frame and supported his chin. Then, a small smile appeared on his face.

“Huh, look how the expression which should be used by a children, but that woman can also show it. Isn’t that interesting to watch?"

And murmured it with amusement.

"Did young master remember a pleasant incident?"

Yamanaka, who heard his master mutter something, immediately glanced at his master through the driver's glass to look at him. And when he found his master's tired expression had already gone, make him couldn’t be helped but asked that curiously.

As for Timi, he just closed his eyes slowly while still smiling.

At first Timi didn't answer him, but after a few minutes had passed, and they are finally stop in front of a cafe with the words “Parent and Yesod Café” on it, that was the time Timi decided to answer-

"Well, you can say that."

* * *

Maou Sadao, who opened this cafe every day for three years already, has now gained all kinds of useful knowledge. One of them is that he can immediately know what types of customers who come to their café are like; Is it a common folk type, or an important people.

"Welcome! Oh- !:

Therefore, even without a fine clothes within them, Maou could feel that the two customers who came to their cafe at that moment were important people who had contacted Akiko-san two days ago to rent this cafe.

One person, who looked the youngest, had a harmless face and eye-catching golden hair. It only took a second for Maou to find out that the person was a mixture of Japanese and Western. The person's posture was tall, but from the look on his face he still looked so young. Probably around 26 or 28. At first glance, the person looks very ordinary, with a harmless expression and a calm vibe around him. But somehow, Maou knows that person is an important person with an overwhelming aura around him.

Behind him, was a middle age old man. With a face that Maou was sure of was from the west. Even at a glance, the old man looked tidier than the young man who walked in front of him, but still, everyone would understand that clothes couldn't convey whichever higher status was.

“… Hm, the design is pretty good. But it's a bit small huh. "

"Is this what is required? Or should we find another place? "

“That's enough, but let's see what they have on menus. After all, this is a good opportunity. With this we can run two jobs at once. Come on. I don't want to come home late at night just because of this problem. "

"Yes, young master."

Maou could notice that the tall young man looked slightly awkward standing in the middle of this small café room. Or, maybe it was because he was uncomfortable with some customers who were starting to whispers while glancing at him.

That's when Maou decided to go over to them. Yamanaka turn his head to Maou who approaching them. He nodded briefly which Maou replied with the same way.

“Excuse me, are you Yamanaka-san?”

“Yes, are you Maou-san?”

“Yes, I am the CEO here. Nice to meet you."

The old man bowed his head politely to Maou and he replied again in the same way. From the corner of his eye, Maou could see that the other young man was not interested in their conversation and was still looking around the room. So Maou decided to just go ahead and talk to his subordinates.

“Thank you for choosing this cafe as a meeting place. I'll explain the menu and the agreement from the start. "

It turned out that next words from Maou attracting the blonde hair's attention. Thus make that person turn his body towards them. However, because Maou and Yamanaka were still talking about something else, the young man didn't interrupt and only paid attention to them.

"okay. Young master, are you coming?

Yamanaka turned to his master, but for some reason, the young man remained silent making Maou look up at the man as well.

And maybe it's just his feelings, but Maou felt that the man's eyes were brighter than what he had seen first.

"..."

" young master? "

His henchman called out to him again, the young man blinked and his eyes a second later looks back to normal making Maou frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Last night I didn't get enough sleep so .."

When the young man's gaze focus back on Maou and Yamanaka, the young man smiled politely, and Maou reflexively replied with a similar smile.

After all, this person was an important guest. So, Maou must be the one who maintained his politeness.

"Oh yeah. It's okay, that happens very often."

" Tim Goldman."

"... Oh?"

As soon as he heard that name, Maou somehow remembered something till he didn't even notice with the young man's hand which stretching out towards him.

"Is there any problem?"

Seeing Maou's confused expression, Timi raised his eyebrows.

“O-Oh, it's fine, it's just like I've heard that name before."

“Ah….Maybe, huh?”

Maou laughed dryly as he returned Timi's handshake, while the man only answers him by smiled harmlessly.

But somehow Maou could feel an amusement in his words, but feeling that it wasn't important, Maou decided to brush it off. After all, it wasn't the first time he had run into strange customers lately.

“Okay, Young master, are you coming as well?”

“No. I'll just wait here. I will check whether the product is according to our wishes or not.”

Timi gave a short nod to Maou politely and turned around. And Maou could only looked at the back of the man who went straight to the bartender.

If Maou's guess was correct, then that man would check whether the taste in their cakes and coffee matched his will or not. But on further thought, would that man break the agreement if the taste didn't suit their taste? Maou frowned upon realizing that their clients this time was very strict. Plus, even the easygoing Kaori seemed quite tense while serving that man now.

Well, he couldn't blame her anyway. The man's aura was very strong from the start. Anyone would immediately feel intimidated even though the man was always smiling and wearing that harmless expression.

".....If it's like this..I'm sorry, could you please wait a moment, Yamanaka-san?”

“Of course.”

Maou gestured to Akiko who was across the room and pointed at Kaori, Akiko who was apparently still amazed by the figure of their customers, happily understood Maou's intention then immediately nodded and approached Kaori excitedly.

For this, Maou doesn't know whether his plan is good decision or not.

"Sigh, alright. This way Yamanaka-san. "

But, it couldn’t be helped at all, so while guiding Yamanaka, Maou could only pray to god that Akiko wasn’t do anything inappropriate to their customers this time.

Meanwhile, while looking through the menu, Timi watched at the corner of his eyes as Maou and Yamanaka went to the manager's room next to the bartender.

After confirming that Maou and Yamanaka entered the room, Timi looked away from the menu and scanned the entire room.

“W-welcome.”

For a moment Timi ignored the young girl who was the bartender there and focused on the people in the kitchen, but after making sure that what he was looking for wasn't there Timi closed his eyes and sighed.

Then he turned to the girl in front of him and smiled softly, feeling the awkward nerves that came from her immediately.

"Have you made the choice you want to review, s-sir?"

"Ah, wait a minute."

"O-of course."

Timi lowered his gaze and pointed to one of the name at menu.

“May I have the original coffee here? Also Latte and Capucchino, both hot versions. For cakes, I will review all cakes except the lemon-flavored ones. Is it possible?"

Timi smiled as he tilted his head slightly, and a second later the girl blushed.

“O-of course! wait a minute!"

"Thank you."

The girl hurriedly started making his orders with the help of one more employee, but even when she didn’t face Timi anymore, her hands were still shaking. He looked at the girl with a flat look. A second later, suddenly his eyes were shining than earlier like before.

After a moment, he lowered his gaze and sighed.

“... a lot of connection.. but it looks like she is ordinary.”

“Hm? Is there any problem?”

Maybe the girl heard Timi say something, so she turned her head to look at Timi again.

“Ah? nothing, just put a little milk please.”

"Will do! "

Once again, when the girl Timi knew her name was Kaori from her name plate on her chest began to mix his coffee again, Timi dropped his smile and looked around. He tried to ignored some of the giggling from young girls at the corner of the room.

Frowned his eyebrow, Timi sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, and decided to take out his phone to kill time while leaning his back against the bartender table.

To be honest, he was a little disappointed with his plan which arguably failed.

“...Well it can’t be helped. Even from the beginning, this is only a plan that I can make depending on luck .."

Timi softened his gaze. Even though he was thinking that way, he couldn't be helped but now struggling to find another way to complete this mission. Because even though he knew he would find a new plan, Timi still wanted to finish this mission quickly and return to America. And this is the fastest way which he could thinking of.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Suddenly, Timi saw someone approaching him, he glanced up and saw a middle-aged woman smiling in front of him.

"Ah?"

"O-oh it's nothing, it just since you seem like you are looking for something so maybe I can help you."

That woman smiles awkwardly to him which then Timi return it with his own smile, then he put back his cellphone to his pocket again and replied with a sideways glance.

"Ah no, everything is fine. Actually, I'm only interested with the interior here. "

"Ah, I see. Indeed, we use a different concept than normal cafe. So that's natural, huh? "

When the woman looked around, Timi took the time to see the name on her chest pin. Then he raised his gaze and activated his power. As usual, his golden eyes shone softly before finally the woman named Akiko turned her gaze to Timi again.

"I myself who have worked here for 3 years still rarely find interior design like this."

"You are right. I wondered where you guys came up with a concept like this.”

Of course it's a lie. actually Timi already knew the interior here was inspired from Ente Isla. But of course he didn't say anything.

"Ah, actually me myself don't know there's an interior like this, haha."

"Hm, Is that so? So did the CEO make the interior like this by himself? "

"Ah, no-no. Well, Maou-san did agree with it, but Emi was the one who came up with the idea and applied this design. ”

When Akiko said that, somehow TImi could feel the pride in her eyes.

"Oh ... Emi-san?"

Of course, there was no reason for Timi to show that he already knew the hero to this woman as well. He only ask this so he could find out more about what this woman thought about his target. Because based on his ability, this person turned out to have a bigger relationship with the hero than other bartenders. So as expected, the woman's eyes immediately lit up when she faced him and started telling stories about Emi.

“Ah, you must have never met Emi! She is an amazing woman, at the same time she is the share-holder of this place! ”

"Ah…."

The woman's response was too exaggerated and passionate for Timi, but he could only show a polite smile.

"Too bad, looks like she's not here huh?"

"Well, she doesn't come here very often, so I guess-"

But before Akiko could continue her words, the doorbell rang indicating a customer had entered.

"Hm?"

Feeling a familiar aura, Timi immediately glanced at the entrance.

"Ah welcome-oh!"

Akiko, who saw who was coming, immediately shouted in excitement and headed towards them after briefly bowing to Timi.

“Ah, Saemi! Chiho-chan! You guys came!"

Two girls who both have long hair, one with red hair that attracts attention and another girl with brown hair and cute suits walk beside her entering the café at the same time.

Timi couldn't be helped but smile a little out of relief. Even though actually he had already sensed the Hero presence from a kilometer away before now, but he still couldn't predict whether the Hero would come here or not. It seems that his efforts to organize the work he has so that he can find time to come here are not in vain after all.

"Good afternoon Akiko-san!"

"I'm sorry we are late, Alas = ramus have to-eh?"

Finally, as if she had noticed someone else watching her from afar, Emi glanced at the bar, and was immediately surprised when she recognized that person immediately.

"Y-you ..."

The time when they are met at the first time was at night and not to mention at that time Timi was wearing a hat, it should be unlikely that Emi could recognize him immediately. So, when he saw the hero's surprised face, Timi held back his urge to chuckle, and instead smiled warmly at her while tilting his head slightly to Emi.

"Ah, Saemi, this is an important client who will order our cafe tomorrow."

"E-eh?"

Akiko led Emi and Chiho to Timi, which then when Timi saw them walking toward him, he immediately pulled himself from leaning on the bartender's table to stand properly. But Timi's gaze never left Emi's surprised eyes.

"Ah, what a coincidence? "

"... Y-you ... Uh, Why-"

However, for Emi, who is now dealing with this man once again, she's somehow confused about what to reply. Meanwhile-

"Eh? Saemi? You guys already know each other? "

"Y-Yusa-san?"

Akiko and Chiho, who immediately understood Timi and Emi's response to each other, looked at them in surprise. Especially Chiho. As someone who lives on earth and is very aware of what young people are talking about, she really knows how famous the person in front of her now is. So to find out that her friend who wasn't from earth in the first place is actually could recognize this person, of course Chiho would be very surprised.

"E-eh, no..Actually-"

"Young master."

Before Emi could explain to them, Yamanaka and Maou came over.

"Ah, how?"

Yamanaka glanced at Emi for a moment before finally turn his gaze to his master.

"Everything has been taken care of. "

Timi turn to Maou and offered his hands to which immediately Maou take.

“That’s great. Then, Maou-san. I hope all according to the wishes of both parties.”

"Of course! all good. Ah, you already know Emi and Chiho? ”

Maou pointed at Chiho and Emi who were beside him.

"Well, I was just about to get acquainted with them earlier ... but, as for her ..."

Timi turn his head to Emi again who still standing in shocked in front of him, and then Timi who taller than Emi leaned forward to her a little.

“Have you .. forgot about yesterday? "

"Huh?"

Timi didn't mean to whisper, but he did lower his voice when he glances at Emi between his bangs.

"E-eh ?!"

"W-what-"

However, seeing their attitude was like this, of course Akiko and Chiho immediately thought that something big had happened between them so that they both couldn’t be helped but shrieked in shock immediately.

As for Emi who somehow notice that gaze of him was really similar to when he gives her that bracelet before, she couldn’t be helped but looked away.

"A-ah. N-no, precisely ... for yesterday didn't have time to say anything, so- "

Timi showed a satisfied expression when he saw Emi flustered face.

Then he straightened his body again away from Emi.

“Don’t mind it. More importantly, did she like it?”

"Eh? "

“your daughter ... you said that the lamp was for your daughter, right?”

“Huh? Lamp?”

When Maou heard that they are mentioned Emi's child, Maou immediately realized that they were talking about Alas = ramus which made Maou shocked and turned to see Emi again demanding an explanation. But due to this conversation, Emi wasn't able to notice his gaze at all.

"Eh, oh ..I-yes .. I forgot to say thank you at that time. "

"Yes, it's okay, as long as your child likes it... but .. "

"Hm?"

“I'm a little sad, because you don't wear the bracelet that I gave you.”

"... O-Oh."

Emi, who already decided to not wear that from the start, immediately didn't know what to answer. But-

"Bracelet? What are-"

“K-kyaa!!! OMG! W-what was that ?! what was that ?! "

Maou who was confused again with their conversation could only frown. Meanwhile, apparently, Akiko, who seemed unable to stand the atmosphere around the two of them any longer, plus hearing the way that guy talk about that kind of thing to Emi, immediately entered her fangirl mode.

However, neither one of them protest to her because they’re so overwhelmed with the scene which happened in front of them too.

"... B-because of that, uh ... it suddenly became ... uh"

As for Emi who also realized how absurd they’re sounded now, immediately lowered her gaze and blushing furiously because embarrassed by Akiko's reaction to this.

".. Too bad. even though I went through many problems to get it. "

In contrast to Timi, although the people around them showing a big fuss, but somehow Timi decided to ignore it at all.

“T-the lamp .. How about we talk about that first? Y-you .. in return, today I will pay for the coffee, how? "

In panic, Emi tried to change the subject. And for Timi who could easily realize her attention, only tilted his head while smile to her-

“hm? looks unfair ... don't you think?”

And just answer that to her softly.

“Ah ...”

Right. Emi immediately remembered that the price of the lamp was 5000 yen, it will be unfair if Emi only treated him with a cup of coffee.

However, the reason why she only suggested a cup of coffee was because of him who always put that kind of harmless smile, till she thought that the man only wanted gratitude, not really a 5000 yen.

But it seems, Emi misjudged him once again.

“…then ... how about I transfer and-"

"Ah, looks like you misjudged my point."

Seeing Emi immediately changed her gratitude method, Timi know that she already concluded something wrong about his intentions, so he couldn't be helped but chuckle while covering his mouth with his back hand.

As for Emi who looking at him chuckle like that, that’s make her suddenly remember the last time he does it. So Emi frowned in protest.

"Sigh, then what do you want?"

"Hm .. for that, how about-"

But before Timi could reply, Maou grabbed Emi's arm to distract her for a moment, he glanced at Timi before he finally looked at Emi and whispered to her.

“H-hey Emi, what does that mean? Lamp? Does Alas-ramus need a new lamp?”

"T-that ... Uh-"

Emi stared at Maou for a while, confused because she didn't know where to start.

Because there's no way in hell she would tell the others that because The Hero wanted give Alas-ramus a mere Rillakuma lamp so badly till make strangers help her get it from the sale.

"... ah, that ... I'll tell you later at home-"

Finally, not knowing what to say, Emi looked away from Maou nervously. Seeing that, Timi raised his eyebrows and decided to explain.

“Oh, sorry to bother .. but, that’s not a problem at all. it's just a coincidence that I saw your wife struggling with-“

"Ah!"

"Ugh ?!"

“W-wait-“

As soon as that words left Timi's mouth, Chiho immediately held her breath, which certainly could not escape everyone's notice, especially Emi. That’s why, panicked, Emi tried to pull her arm away from Maou and explain.

" H-he was not- "

But as it turned out, there were other people who were very protesting against it.

“N-nooo !! Rejected!!”

Akiko, for some reason immediately stepped forward and separated Maou and Emi while screaming that frantically, and-

“M-Maou-san isn't her husband !! Emi is still single! Fresh! Never been touched by any man! and so pure even for her age!! Very perfect for people who just want to know themselves!! You don't need to worry !! "

Before everyone can stop her, Akiko already shouted that hurriedly.

"!"

"E-Eh!"

“A-akiko san !!”

And just like that, the atmosphere of the Cafe turns to become worse than before. Till Emi couldn't be helped but frozen in place while blushing furiously when she even notices some of customers stop eating and turn to her while widening their eyes in shock. 

“ …”

As for Timi, who did not expect that he would listen to such a thing, could not say anything and only widened his eyes surprised.

" I ... I see .."

No. what the hell did he mean by ‘I see’ anyway?

When Akiko suddenly yelled at him about the hero like that, even Timi couldn't be helped but feel that information was a little unnecessary and too personal till the point even for him, for the first time doesn't know what to answer .

"….So .. Yusa Emi-san?"

It was a bit late for them to introduce themselves, but as a man he knew he was the one who need to change the subject first to save the hero from this very awkward situation. And that was the only way he could be thinking of.

So, even though he is still felt awkward, Timi tries to keep smiling and maintaining his image by reaching out his hand to Emi.

"U, Uh .. yeah."

Meanwhile, Emi, who just got her private information found out by someone she just met, no, wrong. Maybe the entire cafe couldn't be helped but she really wishes just to die at that moment while sending a thousand curse to Akiko under her breath.

“U-Un.”

Emi could only accept the hand that was extended to her without being able to raise her head while muttering that weakly.

Well, Timi can't blame her. Hero or not, it would be such an embarrassing private information which as if basically tell she was still virgin throughout the entire shop.

"Nice to meet you, Yusa-san."

This first introduction with each other, beyond Timi predicted.

Scratch that. Timi even feels very pity to her till the point he couldn’t bear to see the hero who is like about going to cry at any moment like this.

So, after they’re shacking their hands, he immediately averting his gaze away from blushing Emi while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"… .T-the atmosphere is so weird .."

Seeing the two people in an uncomfortable state, Akiko somehow still dare whisper that to Chiho, who then glare at her with her own face who blushing with shame.

"O-of course! What did you expect while shouting something like that, Akiko-san?! ”

“I-it can't be helped right ?! I-I was panicked! "

But even if Chiho whispering that angrily to Akiko in return, it was already too late. And not to mention but Akiko's reasons couldn't even be called as an excuse.

Seeing that Akiko was useless, Chiho turned to the CEO by shaking the young man who was still frozen in spot.

“S-sadao-san! Do something!"

"A-ah..uh-"

Awakening from his reverie, Maou immediately snapped and frantically decided to go forward.

"S-sorry to make you uncomfortable .. L-looks like we need to talked about the taste of food already, don’t you think?"

“Ah, it's fine, I don't mind that. "

“H-hey, Akiko, let's forget it then help Kaori prepare the coffee! Quick!”

“U-Uh, all right.”

"T-then, I'll take notes first, Sadao-san."

Akiko quickly entered the bartender and helped Kaori serve some samples on the table while Chiho ran into the kitchen to get her notes. While Emi-

"E-excuse me .."

After seeing everyone busy preparing food samples for Timi at the bartender's table, she saw this as an opportunity to disappear. So Emi slowly, started to back away to put her bag in the employee room.

Of course no one pays attention to her.

"... "< /p>

Nobody but Timi who still observing Emi in the corner of his eye while pretended to be interested in the cake on display in front of him. He tried not to smile amusedly seeing her cute behavior who backed away and sneaked away to the employee room

Well, it couldn't be helped anyway, he himself was still surprised by what Akiko said earlier. Indeed, Akiko and Emi's relationship was very interesting.

"Sadao-san, I will record the results."

"Ah, yes, thank you Chiho. "

Chiho came back and immediately stood beside Maou. For that, Timi finally glanced at Chiho who was standing beside him. Seeing that, Maou smiled and pointed at Chiho.

“Ah, yes I forgot to introduce her. This is Chiho .. she's our moderator.”

“Moderator?”

Timi widening his eyes a little, is there really a position like that in a cafe?

“Nice to meet you! I already heard a lot about you even when I was in the middle of high school! I'm Sasaki Chiho. I will be the moderator for this meeting.”

Timi smiled while accepting the hand that was extended by Chiho.

“Ah, so young huh ...”

When Timi said that, his eyes glow up a litte.

“e, uhh. that's right, hehe.”

Even Chiho, when she finally interacting with this famous person, instantly became nervous.

“hmm, did you study abroad?”

“... a-ah? yes, for various reasons. I have also heard the Goldman Company in the UK. so...”

Timi nodded and smiled kindly, then he glanced at Yamanaka. And Yamanaka, who had been watching from beside Timi, nodded slightly and handed the tablet which he had been holding to Timi.

"Alright, let's start. Yamanaka will explain what kind of food we will need when our client comes. Meanwhile I will taste to judge what will be selected for the client. "

Maou nodded in understanding. Then Timi took the spoon that was handed by Kaori. After tasting it, Timi immediately put back the spoon and immediately typed something on his tablet, while Yamanaka talked to Akiko and Maou.

“In order to enter into a proper negotiation, we often use methods that satisfy our clients' hearts. Because he likes cafes and quiet place, we thought of renting this small and new place "

“I see.”

“First I will explain the types and characteristics of our male clients. Here his photo. He is the owner of a solar energy engine company that we want to work with.”

"Wow ..."

Maou looked at the photo of a slightly fat middle-aged man who smiling cheerfully.

"Looks like a friendly person."

“Good guess.”

Timi closed his eyes with a smugly smile. Then he decided to speak a little more without lift his eyes from his tablet and just continue typing.

“But, besides that maybe you can also realize that he really does like sweet and milk. After I tried your product earlier, I concluded to add a little milk and a little sugar for a cake. We'll try it before we go tomorrow, so please note down a new recipe. Can you?

"Changing the recipe huh ... It’s not a pro-"

However, before Maou could agree--

"Wait. "

Emi, who had returned, approach them slowly.

This time, a stern voice which came from that girl, makes Timi stop his typing and glance up at Emi immediately. That was when he meet her gaze, he did not find a blushing face that was flushed like before earlier, but a serious face that made him frown and looked straight at her.

"Before that, did you intend to rent this whole place in a day?"

"Eh?"

"... "

When Emi asked that, not only Timi, but even Maou didn't seem to understand why Emi suddenly ask that. However, Emi didn't answer Maou's confused look and just stared straight at Timi.

But, this time it was Yamanaka who answered Emi's question.

"The meeting will only last until late afternoon. So, we won't confiscate it for a whole day. "

"Can you predict how much coffee or food he will eat?"

"Ah…"

When Emi asked this, Timi finally can understand what she intends to say.

“Hm, about that, it would normally be a little difficult. But is it really necessary?”

“Because, if you guys are only going to order until evening, that means we have to keep the cafe open until evening too. But if you want to change the existing menu and dosage, we will need time to adjust and prepare the coffee according to the initial menu for the next customers who will came as soon as you finish renting this cafe.”

“Ah, I see. Well, there are several types of cafes that needs to prepared their coffee first so the taste wouln’t change like a last time.”

TImi nodded in agreement.

“But to be able to predict how much my client would order tomorrow was impossible. Don't you think?"

For some reason, when Timi asked her that, he seemed like he wanted to test something on Emi. However, Emi didn't even change her expression and just stared straight at TImi.

"Well ..."

Finally, after staring at each other for a few seconds like that, Emi decided to broke their gaze by glance at her side while sighed a little. As if she doesn't satisfy with his answer.

Timi stared at Emi for a moment. Noticing Emi's behavior which was different from earlier. At this point, Timi was wondering what caused her to be very serious and alerted in front of him suddenly. 

Timi handed the tablet to Yamanaka and put his hand in his pocket. He looked away and stared at the menu on the bartender's table. After thinking for a while, Timi looked back at Emi with a small smile.

"… Then, how about this? We will limit our time. Even though earlier I said that we will rented till afternoon, I will change it till night. This is to give you time to get ready for the next customer, right? "

“huh?”

“Of course, because I also to wait a bit for tidy up a few things. So maybe it will work that way.”

“... What about the costs? Will it increase? or less?”

This time it was Maou who asked. But Timi didn't even have to think much for this and immediately shook his head calmly.

“Actually, I'm just going to use the room to chain and tidy up our belongings after meetings. Plus, even so you guys are also allowed to prepared and cleans everything even though we are still there. if I add more finances, it’s not a problem. But that also means letting me ask for more orders right? Or rearrange the cafe .. if that happens, then you won't be able to get ready for the next normal customers, right?”

“Simply put. Looks like financial additions can't be done, right?”

“I am afraid that is it.”

“... Hmmm."

Maou put his hand to his chin, thinking deeply before he slumped his shoulder while smile tiredly to him

“sigh, alright then. We will go with that plan. "

"Thank you. Yamanaka? Can you take notes while I taste the new coffee?”

"I understand."

Yamanaka nodded and prepared the tablet again while Maou motioned his servant to go to the bartender.

"Serve coffee for the last, we still have to determine the taste for the cake first."

"Okay."

Timi saw Emi slowly walking towards him. He smiled briefly to her which only Emi reply him by nodded a little. After that Timi turned his gaze to the bartender who started serving coffee. Then-

“If I may know, where did you get the info about this cafe?”

As expected by Timi, Emi finally ask something to him. Her voice is so soft as if she just want Timi to hear it. But Timi didn't even blinked.

“A relative of mine suggested it to me.”

“I see ... "

"Is there any problem? Yusa-san? ”

When Timi look up to her, Emi created some distance by moving away from him alreadyp. That was when the bartender came over to them but she didn't even look back at Timi.

"No."

Muttering that, Emi shifted her gaze again. And Timi just smiled then focused on the cake that the bartender brought.

"..."

"..."

Of course, Emi and Timi's secret conversation did not escape from Maou and Akiko's eyes. But neither of them knew what to say.

“This is for the last cake. Please try. "

"Alright. This is a better cake. I think please serve this at the end of the meeting, around afternoon.”

“Well, that made sense, as it might be better to eat something light during the negotiation period.”

Maou nodded and took the cake. Then he turned to Chiho.

"Well, Chiho, enter this list tomorrow. And Kaori, tell Misa-chan to bring the last coffee.”

“Okay!”

Meanwhile, Emi didn't seem to care about what was happening around her and just stood still, folding her arms in front of her chest. Secretly, she glanced at that man who still tasted the cake and frequently spoke to an old man who was always beside him.

"..."

Emi frowned and lowered her gaze and thinking hard.

The reason Emi is now so tense is because earlier, when she was in the locker to put her bag, she suddenly felt something odd. It was faint, but Emi seemed to feel the unusual energy coming from the cafe.

And that energy, although very faint and small, but what made Emi surprised was that somehow it was so familiar.

She had felt that before.

to be exact, three years ago, when Emi and the others were working on the beach. At that moment, Emi remembered that the aura she felt was similar like what she felt at Choshi beach, although not the same but similar.

Emi realize, it was a same aura she felt when Amane showed her strength to them.

After realizing this, Emi immediately left the room and checked if there was Amane or something happened, only to find that there was no Amane there.

However, Emi was quite sure that the aura she felt had not even disappeared. But from where-

That was when she caught something. The odd thing and she only caught it for a second.

Emi had always noticed that the man who she already meet twice with her was a man with a very bright eyes. but now, Emi could still noticed how his eyes were shining a little bright compared usual.

However, when the man blinked again, his eyes returned to normal. And that was enough for Emi to suspect him.

But why, the aura she felt was so similar to Amane?

"Why ..."

No, although it is very similar, it is still not the same. This aura feels stronger compared with Amane's. So much stronger even though Emi only felt it a little.

"By any means .."

But if you think about it more deeply, if the aura she felt was the same as Amane's, would that be good news? Was he also a relative of Amane? Or one of the shepira?

"No ... that would be weird."

Muttering that under her breath, Emi frowned. If it was one of the shepira, Alas = ramus would have noticed it immediately. Or that person should be recognize Emi and Maou. Plus Amane didn't say anything about her other relative either. And the possibility that the man is one of the shepira is very minimal considering that he looks young and his aura is not the same as Mikitti.

"... could it be-"

Emi was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the aroma of coffee coming from the row of 3 hot coffee cups in the bartender in front of her.

"Wow, the coffee smells really good, huh."

Even Chiho, who had tried coffee in England in the past, still found it delicious. Chiho tried to look at the name on the coffee cup to know the name of the menu, but then something caught her attention.

"Eh?"

A girl she had never seen before, appeared with a nervous face carrying a tray with a pot of hot coffee Chiho straightened up and looked at the person in confusion.

“This is the first time I saw her. Is she new? "

"Ah, yes. It's Misa-chan, she's only been working here for 3 days. ”

“A-ah, I can see it. "

Misa, a new bartender who came together with Kaori from kitchen, delivered the last coffee. However, everyone frowned in worry immediately when they notice Misa's stiffness when she holding her like that.

"Watch Out."

"Y-yes."

Maou also frowned because somehow this girl seemed even more nervous than usual. Maou glanced at Timi and couldn't be helped but wonder if this girl was also nervous because that man's presence.

But, the longer that poor girl got closer, the more her hands trembled. Even Timi who still seeing reports from Yamanaka, finally glance toward that girl in worry.

"U-ugh!"

Unfortunately, when Misa meet with his gaze, the girl immediately tensed up. And Maou who saw the tray was unbalanced-

"H-hey!"

Immediately stretched out his hand to catch the girl's hand before she spilled it, but--

"K-kah!"

"a-ah!"

"Whoa!"

Too late, the tray tilted and caused the coffee pot balance down till nudge all the coffee on the table. Predicting that, everyone around bartender table immediately jerked away

Everyone ... except--

“O-oi! Emi !! "

“E-eh ?! S-saemi move- "

"huh?"

Emi who was still daydreaming didn't notice and-

".... Watch out."

"!"

Before everyone can realize what was happening, Tmi already stand behind Emi and pulled her hand away from the hot coffee quickly till Emi lost her balance and hit her back to Timi who was standing behind her.

"K-kyaa!"

"!!"

“O-Oh No! I-I am so sorry !! "

"Y-Yusa-san are you okay ?!"

Everyone screamed and panicked. But Emi couldn't be helped but held her breath when she felt a warm feelings behind her immediately

"... you okay?"

Timi's voice that sounded so soft touched Emi's ears makes her shuddered. And with such a close distance, slowly Emi could smell the man's pine-like scent. His hand which held her arm Emi notice is very big, but also felt so warm.

Feeling her cheeks burned, Emi immediately pull herself away from him.

“I-it's okay.”

while muttering that, because she felt her face was hot, Emi refused to look at his face and instead walked away from Timi.

However, when she could still feel that the man was watching her, Emi lowered her head even more and hid herself by standing behind Maou.

“…S-seriously, what's wrong with you? Why are you daydreaming in the time like this ? "

“S-shut up.”

Emi refused to answer Maou at all and only could grumbled like that while trying to avert her face. Seeing Emi's face, which has been very easy to blush lately, Maou was even more annoyed.

"Maou-san .."

But before Maou could protest, Timi called out to him.

"O-oh, Yes?"

Timi didn’t look to Maou and only continue to drying his wrist which was wet because of splash from the coffee. Everyone immediately noticed that there was a hint of redness around his wrists that was splashed by the hot coffee. Seeing that, Maou panicked a little.

"A-ah, we are apologize! A-are you okay, Goldman-san ?!"

But Timi didn't change his expression. And after he finished cleaning his hands and handed a napkin back to Yamanaka, TImi looked straight at Maou.

"It’s nothing. It's just that, we hope there won't be a new waiter on duty tomorrow, is that okay?”

Even though his expression was flat, but Maou could feel the seriousness in his tone and eyes,

"A-all right."

Meanwhile, Misa, who knew the meaning behind TImi's words, immediately lowered her head repeatedly in panic.

"... I-I am so sorry !! C-customer-san! I-I will bring you a medicine to help your-"

"Ah, that's fine."

Feeling it will be more troublesome, Timi just politely refused the girl with a small smile.

"B-but-"

Misa who still not sure, glanced at her manager. And Akiko who saw that just sighed.

“Sigh, that's okay. More importantly, bring a towel immediately and clean this. "

"U-un. Okay. "

Kaori and Misa immediately cleaned that mess while Chiho cleared up the messy plates and glasses. Meanwhile, Timi took a glance at Emi, who was still behind Maou's back. But he didn't say anything.

“Looks like our business here is over. Yamanaka, please prepare a car. "

"Will do.”

Yamanaka immediately followed his master's orders and walked out of the cafe after nodding politely to Maou and the others.

Then, Timi turned around and faced Maou, noticing that Emi immediately flinched.

Maou, who could feel it too frowned but he didn't say anything. As for Timi he decide to ignore her first and smile again to Maou.

"Thank you for the cooperation, I hope tomorrow, our plans can run smoothly."

“Ah, yes. Just leave everything to us. "

"For more details maybe, I will have to contact you again. In case my client didn't make it or are late to attend. "

"Hm? Oh well. then I will share my number. Wait a moment.”

Maou, who understood the man's meaning, immediately reached into his pocket. But-

“Ah no need…”

Suddenly, Timi raised his hand as if telling Maou to stop. To that, Maou who confused could only gave Timi a confused look in return.

“huh?”

Timi's smile grew wider, and he put his hand in his pocket, then-

“Because, ... for the number, how about Yusa-san's number alone?”

"E-ehh ?? "

As planned by Timi, it succeeded in making Emi want to look into his eyes again.

And Timi somehow felt satisfied when he could see Emi's face which was still flushed back.

Of course Maou will be noticed that Timi's face suddenly changed, so he reflexively step aside to turn at Emi who is behind him.

"W-why Emi?"

Feeling suspicious and confused as well, Maou couldn't be helped but ask that. As for Timi, he only shrugs his shoulder.

“Well, because… Yusa-san and I have already met before, so it might be more comfortable if I share my number with her. After all, Maou-san looks like you always being busy. I don't want to disturb you if there is any change for tomorrow. And, I want someone who can reply immediately. "

Maou frowned realizing that it was true, but he still turned to Emi again.

“... Emi?”

Maou who noticed that Emi always acted weird everytime she talked with Timi, he felt that Emi wouldn't even hhbe comfortable if she need to gave her number to this person.

As for Timi, when Maou stepped aside, he decided to take another step forward, enjoying her reaction who flinched when that girl suddenly notice that he was getting closer to her easily.

"U- uh ..."

"How?"

Emi thought hard and couldn't be helped but avoiding his golden eyes who shamelessly stare at her like he was teasing her.

“Of course, if you don't mind… just think of it as the reply for earlier? Because... "

"..."

Timi paused and leaned closer to her a little, like he want’s Emi to look at his gaze. After he succeed, he keeping their gaze locked. Then-

“This is the second time Yusa-san is ungrateful.”

!!

For this, Emi grumble under her breath immediately while hold her breath. She felt her check burned when she realizing the truth of his words.

Indeed, this is the second time Emi has already getting help from him but she somehow can't even say a mere grateful back to him.

“... u-ugh, I-its not-“

Actually, what's wrong with her?!

Every time she came face to face with this man, Emi immediately felt confused and awkward.

Is she was right? About this man who have a mysterious power?

However, seeing the panic in Emi's face, Timi, as if he couldn't hold it any longer, straight himself again and laughing softly.

“Ahaha, you're so predictable, Yusa-san.Of course I'm not serious. "

"U-ugh ..."

"H-hey, Goldman-san ..."

For this, even Maou who watch a foreigner could teasing Emi like this, couldn't be helped but felt uncomfortable. Of course, that was also felt by Timi. Because of that, before Maou could protest, Timi stopped him.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away. Looks like I have to hurry too. Regarding numbers, alright… If you mind, I'll just ask for Sasaki-san's number since she's the moderator in here. How about it?"

"Huh?"

That's enough to make Emi attention back to him again.

Emi frowned, if Emi's suspicion to this man was correct, then the last thing she would allowed was to give this person the number of her own friends.

Then, for some reason her gaze shifted to the man's wrist which was still red a little because of the splash from hot coffee before.

Emi frowned.

“Fine.”

Mumbling that, Emi, fixing her composure once again, and stared at Timi firmly.

“Hm?”

“Not Chiho-chan, here, I'll just give you my number. If you don't mind.”

While saying that firmly, Emi took out her cellphone and started typing. Seeing that, Timi just smiled gently and turned to Maou.

“Okay. It’s up to you. How about Maou-san?”

… Huh? Ah, if you ask me ... "

Maou, who did not expect that the question would be thrown at him, could only glance at Emi in return.

"..."

Without meeting Maou's gaze, Emi nodded and showed the number on her cellphone to TImi.

Seeing that, Maou sighed while ruffling his hair.

"Okay, go ahead."

Timi smiled then entered the number listed on Emi's layer.

"thank you. All right, see you tomorrow.”

“Okay! Thank you for the order. "

"T-thanks."

Maou and Emi lowered their heads as usual, to which Timi replied briefly before he finally walked out of the cafe without turning around.

“... ah.”

When Timi stepped out of the cafe, cold air immediately pierced his body. Timi accelerated his pace and headed straight to Yamanaka who was standing beside the car waiting for him.

"Just go ahead."

"Okay."

TImi opened the passenger door of the car and fell into a chair and closed the door, Yamanaka immediately started the car and go.

“Sigh.”

"Is young master's hand all right?"

"Is there any point in asking me such that question of all people?"

It was not saying by a harsh tone, but by a tired tone. And of course, it was pointless indeed to Yamanaka, who know exactly who he was and what ability he have, but still asking that kind of question to him.

"I understand."

After the car started to running, Timi dropped his head tiredly to the chair head and let out a long sigh as he covered his eyes with his arm. Hearing his sigh as well, Yamanaka glanced at his master from the driver mirror to see how he was.

“Young master, did you get anything?”

“..A lot. Too much actually.”

Even as he answered that, Timi's tone didn't change. Yamanaka decided not to say any further and focused on driving.

After a while, TImi dropped his arm to the side and looked at the tablet beside him. He frowned and adjusted his seat while taking the tablet.

“....But mostly useless.”

As soon as he read whatever he had written while he was in the café, TImi frowned disinterestedly.

"What about?”

"... I just realized that it will be very troublesome, this mission, I mean."

After reading everything, Timi threw his tablet back into his side. Then he leaned his hand against the window and supported his chin with it. Looking at the scenery which passed with a flat face like before.

"... .."

Timi remembered again what information he had obtained with his ability from the people in the café back there, and he frowned immediately.

In order to complete the mission, finding out what the relationship between people and the target is about and also knowing what those people think about the target is very important. Because of that, he decided to use his strength and gathering as much information as possible that would be used when he negotiated with the hero later.

And just as he predicted, everyone there is related to the Hero, except for that new girl named Misa.

Simply put, he was right. All those people are indeed very important people for the hero.

And Timi has also predicted that there will be people who consider the hero as important as how she considers them.

Or so he thought like that.

"How messed up .."

When he used his ability to them several times, TImi realized that it turned out that the people around the Hero, not all of them were as same as what they showed to the other.

And he, really hates that type of person.

No, even from the start, long before he take this mission, Timi had felt something weird with that people, till he had already decided from the past 3 years that he will not interfere with those people's business.

After the incident when Daath appeared 3 years ago, it had been a long time since he had set foot in Japan. Even when all of shepira members gathering there every year, Timi never intends to go to Japan again. The first reason is because his father didn't tell him to come, and the second reason is maybe because he doesn't like that bunch of people who are in Japan.

For Timi, the presence of them who do not come from earth in the first place was considered disturbing. And he knew that it was not just him who thought that this could lead to other problems in the future. Yet, everyone didn’t take it seriously and somehow just let them do as they please.

"..."

But, now that Timi had met them in person, Timi couldn't be helped but was even more annoyed. Until Timi really doesn't understand why Amane and Mikitti are so comfortable to linger with these people.

Or maybe, it was because Amane and Mikitti doesn’t have any ability like him or his father at all till they were like this.

“.... Their relationship .... was so chaotic that I didn't even know what to laugh or sympathize with.”

When he mumble that, his eyes gleamed expressionlessly.

“…Well, it's none of my business.”

Slowly, Timi took out his cellphone and typed several commands there.

“Yamanaka, you take care of the rest. I sent you the number already.”

"I understand.”

“ And I hope to see the results tonight.”

“Did young master plan to negotiate tomorrow after the meeting?”

“The sooner the better. I see no reason for us to delay this. And again, as predicted beforehand, they allow us to use the restaurant longer. Surrounded by these people, the negotiations will go smoothly.”

“.... Of course.”

“.....”

After that, Timi fell silent, he looked at the number on his cellphone with a flat expression. Yamanaka who realized there’s still something else which bothering him immediately glanced at Timi again.

“Is something still bothering you, young master?”

“.... Nothing important. But-“

Timi only close his eyes slowly and put his phone back in his pocket before continuing his words-

“.. This is faster than I thought. I think we have overestimated the hero already.”

* * *

“Kyaaa Saemi !!! I do not expected! y-you !!! You already-without my knowledge-you ahhhhhh !!!

“I-It's not! What are you talking about Akiko-san !!!”

"H-hey calm down you two! Y-you guys are far way too noisy!”

Inside the office, as soon as that business man left the cafe, as expected, Akiko and Kaori immediately attacked Emi and swarmed around her like girls in school who are interested in gossip.

“It's okay boss! There are no customers today, right! therefore! Emi-san! Come on tell us how can you hide all this from us ?!”

In fact, even if it was an order from the CEO, even the Manager and an ordinary employee wouldn't follow him at all.

“Well, Kaori has always liked this kind of thing right ...”

Across the room, the other male employee, Yoshida, who is Kaori and Chiho's friend from the past, although himself who is usually not really interested in the gossip, joined in to defend Kaori and Akiko while he still busy mopping the room himself.

Seeing that he was outnumbered, Maou could only grumble while continue to counting the sales at that time. He glanced at Emi, who was at the end of the bartender, surrounded by curious girls.

“I-I told you how many times!! There's nothing between us! I-I even just got to know that person! Why are you guys thinking a strange thing seriously?!”

Emi, with her face flushed with embarrassment and a face that showed a completely exhausted, tried to make that two people retreat and create some distance for her to breath. But at this point, they couldn't even read Emi's message at all.

Especially Akiko who kept pulling Emi's hand and whining like she was going to be dumped.

“Saemi! After what I felt all this time, after all my worries all this time, how could you even say it was nothing! I feel hurt here!”

“Emi-san sure is good at hiding it! Who even imagined a prince like that might appear?! There’s no way we didn't expect that to happen soon!!”

"Right! If you think about it better, this guy is really already having a nickname of prince right! Ahh!!!!”

Actually, it can’t be helped. Kaori and even the new kid Misa, who are fans of Emi because they love Emi's aura and her mysterious personality like a lady at some shojo manga, are really obsessed with the love life of Emi who is strangely undeveloped. So, they often imagine what Emi’s partner would look like. Therefore, when a man who was very famous even in the world of women and business world, appeared and acted like that to Emi, as if he was coming out from a shojo manga book, of course these two people were immediately excited like crazy.

“Ahh no no, if I knew you already got a guy like that, I wouldn't bother to looking for everyone who deserved you with Eme-chan!”

Moreover, Akiko, who always worried about this problem, to the point till she has a list of several men who are suitable to be matched with Emi already, but suddenly found that she shouldn't have to worry so much, of course, she felt frustrated that she grabbed her head and growled in regret.

“I told you! Akiko-san! You're making it up- w-wait. And again, since when did you have a relationship with Eme ?!”

Hearing something unnatural, Emi was immediately alerted.

“Ahhh, now I have to cross all the men's lists! Because when compared to this guy they are all nothing!”

“A-Actually what have you been doing with Eme seriously!!

To be honest, this is Emi's first time hearing that Akiko actually has a serious talk with Eme behind Emi. At this point, for Emi who realized that two people who are too overprotective than her own parents are united, of course Emi feels panicked.

“Saemi-san, you can't hide this any further you know. There was no way a man like that would immediately give you an equipment for your child that even the father of his own child did not know about it at all.”

“Hey!”

Even the calm guy; Yoshida couldn't hide his smug anymore.

But hearing the words from his subordinates which unmistakably sounded like an insulted, made Maou shout in protest, but it couldn't be helped at all.

“T-That's because-“

Emi who also somehow felt guilty towards Maou, glance at him in the corner of her eye. But Maou who still annoyed didn't even notice Emi's guilt.

“Yes, Yes! And, what's more, the man even had the chance to give accessories to women who already have children. If you look at it from any angle, this guy must have been deeply attracted to Emi-san!! If this was another man then it would probably be natural or maybe sounds creepy instead. But we're talking about this man, you know, _this man_!”

“Can you not observe the natural fact in that deep way?!”

Now they are more seem to be talking about one of the stories from the drama they like instead of Emi’s life, and this only makes Emi even more frustrated.

“And again, Emis-san is weird too. We all know you are the type of woman who throughout the record has rejected 4 men in a period of approximately 5 months already. If Emi-san was still at school, Emi-san already earned the nickname of ice queen you know? Because of that, it feels strange for Emi-san who has rejected 4 ikemen at short period could so easily accepting a bracelet given by a stranger!!”

“I-I told you-“

But it's useless, whatever Emi has said, it seemed like they didn't want to hear it at all. Even though they still surround Emi, it seems they are drowning in their own world. The atmosphere in the cafe, which was usually quiet because there were no customers, now was very crowded by the employees themselves. or rather, filled with hysterical screams of girls.

Seeing them like this, Maou can’t be helped but scared.

“… I-It's unusual for those guys to be very eager at this. This isn't the first time some guy like that appeared and approach Emi like thay, but why are the two of them so excited now?!!”

Right. In fact, this was not the first time an ikemen had come and showed interest in Emi. But usually, if something like that happened, Akiko as well as Kaori would only teased Emi a little and didn't show this much passion.

However, for Chiho, who although she was somehow not very interested, could still understand their reasons unlike Maou.

"A-ah, Sadao-san sure doesn't know much, huh."

"Hm? About what?"

"Apparently, that man is already well known among women."

"Huh?"

Maou was even more confused by Chiho's explanation, till made Chiho sighed in reflect. As everyone else knows, it is only natural that Maou doesn't know that man at all. Because, Maou is always busy with working till he never attaches importance to a booming issues which hanging among teenagers or the business world.

"A-ah. Urm, how can I say it, it's because of this. "

Because it was better to show it in person, Chiho typed the man's name on internet and all the results came out all instant. Chiho handed the cellphone to Maou to show it.

"Oh. Isn't this the one earlier?”

On Chiho's layer, an image of the man immediately appeared. In fact, some of them are articles from one of the news channels.

"Yes, he is an established man less than 28 years old but at that age has held several important companies. He also came from the notoriously wealthy Goldman family. I even still heard about him when I was in college sometimes.”

Maou took the cellphone held by Chiho and read some articles about the man himself. Not only that he was famous because coming from the Goldman family, but this man also turned out to be have more important role in the company than his own father.

"Huh, I see. Surprisingly, at that age already having this kind of domination....”

Hearing Maou's comment, Chiho nodded in agreement.

“Plus, he's never been rumored to have a girlfriend either. So of course, he is become every woman's ideal type that even Akiko-san and Kaori know him and- huh? ”

Suddenly seeing the strange expression on Maou's face, Chiho stopped.

“Sadao-san? What's wrong?"

"... Goldman, rich, young ... well, somehow this information is familiar."

"Right? Maybe Sadao-san has also heard that on tv or some other business event somewhere.”

Even though it was the most logical statement, but somehow Maou felt that it wasn't true. He felt that he had heard such information from someone, but Maou couldn't remember who.

“… Hm, maybe yes, but-

“In other words. You must be lying! You must have hidden your relationship long ago !!”

The voice from Kaori broke Maou's focus so he immediately turned his head towards them again.

"Th-that's not true!"

Maou felt that now they seemed to have changed from just fangirling to like interrogating Emi. Maou sighed when he saw Emi's face that was already red and beyond tired. Plus, they are getting noisy now than before, and not to mention they really have to close their cafe soon anyway. So Maou handed Chiho's cellphone back and decided that it was time to make them stop.

“Okay, damn it. That's enough. How many times has Emi said there was nothing? And again Kaori, didn't I tell you not to interfere in adult matters? "

“Hmph. You aren’t fun, boss. "

Kaori and Akiko, who didn't like to be bothered, stared at Maou with scornful eyes. Well, if he had attended school in Japan before, surely Maou would think twice before deciding to interrupt when girls are gossiping. But to be honest, what they were saying just sounded so illogical to Maou.

And for some reason, their conversation started to bother Maou as well, so before he could understand the warning from that piercing gaze of them, Maou continue--

"Anyway, Aren't you guys too absurd? Emi can't possibly have a deep relationship with a guy like that after all, right? So, stop with that fangirl already and help me to close this shop."

And said that lightly as if it was something obvious while waving his hand signaled them to disperse.

However,

"... W-wha"

"Wait a moment there Maou-kun."

As soon as Maou stop talking, the aura around them, or more precisely around Akiko, changed drastically .

"..Eh? W-what. "

Of course Maou who can felt it too, in confusion he looked up from the cashier.

But it was too late. The time when maou lift his head, Akiko already storming to Maou with a terrible smile and dark face till made Maou felt a little terrified all instant. 

“You said Emi couldn't possibly have a relationship with that guy? Can you explain a bit more about those words? Hm? "

Slamming both of her hands on the bartender, Akiko, with a hideous face, leaned forward to Maou.

If there wasn't a bartender table between them, maybe Akiko would have grabbed both of Maou's shoulders already.

"U-uhhh?"

"Wow .. this is not good .. not good ..."

“They are starting again… I'm going to the kitchen… call me when the boss is still alive. ”

Chiho, Kaori, and Yoshida, as if they know what would happen next, one by one are go as move away from the scene as if they're know that will be someone who was about to get killed there.

"Hey!"

Seeing that, Maou who was about to run for protested those who just left him, but before Maou could protest, Akiko pulled Maou's shoulders again and forced him to face her again.

"Wait a moment Maou Sadao-san ... you can't go anywhere before you explain your words to me."

"W-what words, and –“

Even now Maou couldn't swallow properly. But no matter how hard Maou was thinking right now, he still could not know the reason why Akiko was suddenly upset to him like this 

“Did you just saying, because Emi's state is like this, it won't be possible for her to get a relationship with a guys like that? "

Fortunately, Akiko who knew from the start that the man in front of her was stupid, was willing to explain. At this point, Maou's face dropped and turned pale immediately.

“Looks like you are misunderstanding! No, this must be a misunderstanding! W-why are you suddenly giving an aura like you're about to kill me?! ”

"Hm, well, yes. Maybe that was because I really want to do it now. So explain it, what did you mean earlier?"

"It's not just about circumstances, I mean ... it's-"

"What?! explain!"

“H-hey calm down a little! Even though you forced me to explain what I mean here now... "

Maou glanced at Misa who was also watching her boss and her manager's quarrel worriedly. Akiko who saw Maou's eyes immediately understood.

"Hm? Hoo, do you mean about Emi's real identity and life? "

"Eh, Identity?"

"H-hey!"

Of course Kaori and Misa who had been listening to their conversation (which for Maou must have been because they found it interesting but still didn't want to interfere) now raised their eyebrows at Akiko's absurd words. Maou who notice their reaction as well, tried to warn Akiko immediately

It's true, here, only Akiko and Chiho who know Emi's real identity. Even Kaori and also Yoshida who are Chiho's friends don't know about that yet.

And if Maou's guess was correct, then the reason Akiko is now angry was because Maou's words sounded like he just said someone who had an abnormal condition like Emi couldn't possibly have a relationship with another normal man, let alone a man who that famous as Timi Goldman. Although it sounds harsh, but for Maou it is logical. In addition, the reason was not because of Emi, but what Maou meant was that Emi's condition was not as normal as an ordinary girl because she was a hero and so on, Maou wanted to explain that. But it was absolutely impossible in front of Kaori and Yoshida or Misa.

However, it seemed that Akiko didn't really care about that now. Instead, it somehow made her more angry.

"So what's with that? It's actually not a big deal. I know it too, Kawada knows it too, do you think because you are the only one who knows it that’s why you thought there’s no way that there will be another man who can approach her? ”

“Th-that's not that- and hey! You're too close! "

At this point, Akiko seemed ready to lunge at Maou by jumping over the bartender table at any moment.

“You didn't think there wouldn't be another man who appeared and then know all of it but still accept it as it is, right? No. You are wrong. Because it's just a little secret. It wasn’t a big deal. Do you think just because you're the only guy who knows all those things, you think Emi won't find anyone else like you? No, there are many. Out there, there are many who would think it was no big deal, even better than what you would do Maou-san, much more better. I am 100 percent sure that the person who will come is someone as perfect as before, because if it was Emi, it would be 100 percent possible to happen. “

“…..”

Maou widening his eyes in surprise, now he wasn’t sure if Akiko just upset or really angry.

“H-hey, Emi, say some-

Feeling that he didn't know what else to do, Maou turned to Emi for help, but-

"Huh, Emi?"

"..."

"Y-yusa-san?"

"What's wrong?"

Everyone was confused when they noticed that Emi didn't even know that Akiko and Maou quarrel.

Instead, the hero only continue to stare at her cellphone layer.

But what made them confused was the expression of surprise and annoyance that Emi showed when she kept her gaze on her cellphone.

"Emi? What- "

But before Maou could ask what happened, Emi got up and frantically took her bag

"... I have to go."

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

It seemed like Emi had received such an urgent message that she didn't even reply to everyone's confusion and just ran towards the cafe door.

“I will go for a bit. I'm sorry, but I will leave earlier! Otsukaresama! ”

“W-wait, Emi! You can't just- "

"Y-yusa-san!"

“E-eh, Emi-san! Are you sure?! I-if not separated, I'm afraid Manager and- "

Ignoring their demand, Emi just waving her hands without replying them.

And just like that, everybody just watches when Emi stopping a taxi and leave hurriedly.

"….Ah. she was gone. "

Maou frowned realizing that Emi was acting strange. For Maou who has known Emi for a long time, he knows that face which Emi shows earlier was her face when she has to face something troublesome.

Did something happen at home? Or did she get a bad news from someone?

Become worried, Maou decided to take his phone and ask Ashiya just in case, but-

"So ... Maou-san, where are we?"

He forgot that there was one more person he still needs to deal with.

“U-Ughh !! Just give me a breaaakkkk !!! "

Of course, no one cared with that young man's frustrated screams.

* * *

A bell rang in the middle of the large dark and silent house. Amane who was lying on the sofa at the living room, waited till that bell rings third times before she pulled herself up lazily.

Without changing or tidying up her appearance, or even peering through the door hole to see who it was, Amane just immediately opened the door.

"Ah. You come? What’s wrong?"

With a flat tone, Amane welcomed her guest who came that night. Even though it was now dark outside until the light was only come from the house and the street lamp, somehow the young man's blonde hair who now standing in her door step is still shone like a gold.

Amane who always have a messy and dark hair, as usual frowned her eyebrows in jealous.

"Do you have an Emerald tea?"

Amane eyebrows itching when she heard that sudden and unexpected question from her guest, but since she didn't even prepare herself when she welcome her guest, then Amane let it pass.

"... Uh, even though I have, but isn't it a little rude to knock on people's homes at this hour just to ask that?"

“I'm sorry, but I'm not in a good mood to play with you right now. And again, I want to talk about this quickly.”

Saying that with a friendly but fake smile, Timi waving the file in his hand, which then attracted the woman's attention to there immediately

"Ah.."

Amane frowned when she caught a glimpse of something familiar from the paper. That was enough to her could tell the intention of her childhood friend's arrival. And on reflex, Amane stepped aside to let the man in.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to interfere."

"That doesn't mean I'll leave you without any work."

"Haah, with that, my plans to lie down all day and the drama marathon which I already planned have been destroyed."

“… Well, I can see you having a relaxing time.”

While saying that flatly, Timi glanced at the guest table beside him which was full of food wrappers, as well as a very messy sofa. Amane didn't even have to reply to his friend's sarcasm.

Instead, lazily, she took all the messy things and threw them into one room and closed them, for the trash that was scattered on the table, the girl just took the trash one by one and threw it into the trash in the kitchen. Timi sighed softly.

He threw himself down on the sofa, cleaning the crumbs left on the table with his file himself.

"So? What's wrong? Have you started to carry out your mission? ”

From inside the kitchen, Amane shouted and asked that.

"Well, there it is. I came here because I have something to discuss with you. ”

"Hee, I see."

Amane muttered that dryly then walked into the living room again with tea on her tray.

“But isn't that too fast? I thought you will find out information from them first before finally taking an action. "

"That's why I'm here. I've met them. "

"Oh?"

Amane put the tray on the table and set the tea without looking back at TImi.

Besides, as she was expected, Timi is always act fast. The more he feels that the mission which given to him will takes a lot of time, the more he will take a move as soon as possible.

“So, did you visit them at the cafe? Or are you just observing them from afar? "

"Cafe."

"Ah. That's good. Too brave, but good. "

"It’s lucky to find them all there."

"Oh yeah."

"And of course, I used my power, so I know the other information."

"….Oh."

"So tomorrow I'll start talking to them."

"Hm .... Hm?"

"Ah, and for supporting that ... I've got Hero's number."

“…..Eh? E-ehh? !! That's fast?!"

Amane, who had only listened to her friend's report without the slightest interest, is now starting to realize some surprising things from her friend's words, till her hand that was about to pour sugar was frozen in place.

Meanwhile, Timi just kept his gaze on his cellphone, ignoring her surprise at all.

"H-How ... wait, could it be you control their-"

"Of course not, you know I'm not as strong as my father."

Regardless of Amane's surprise, Timi just replied to Amane with an expressionless tone without lifting his gaze from his cellphone.

"T-then, how can you make the hero easily give her number to you?!"

For Amane, who of course knows how Emi is very difficult to approach even to the point that she easily rejects 4 ikemen at once this month (Yes, of course there's no way in hell Amane doesn't know about that kind of rumors anyway) Not to mention, even though Amane knows that Timi is a very fearless person, Emi has been already very cautious after this past three years, so it was impossible if Emi lowered her guard to Timi. And Emi is also not the type who easily trust someone else, nor a type of woman who easily weak to handsome people, even though that person was like Timi.

"Well, I was surprised too. Looks like the hero has lowered her guard in this past 3 years. ”

“No… Yusa-chan even in these three years has been very, very careful. That's what makes me feel like this can't be… ”

"I am confused. Actually, do you want this mission to be completed quickly or not? ”

"W-well ..."

Timi glanced at Amane as the girl hesitated. But his eyes returned to the cellphone layer as he slowly took the tea that had been prepared for him.

“Relax. I haven't used the brute force yet. I'm just using the normal ways. "

"..."

Amane kept looking at Timi worriedly, but she didn't say anything further.

"So? What are your plans after getting that cellphone number? "

"...."

"Are you planning to approach Alas = ramus and Emi personally?"

"Now I have no interest in that."

Hearing that, Amane was a little relieved. But she also grew more confused.

“..Ah, so? What's that number for? "

"... I'll just use her number to find out more information about the hero, and invite her to negotiate."

"Ah ... is that so."

While taking her own tea, Amane nodded slowly.

Even though that sounds like a simple plan, but Amane know very well that Timi is an expert at negotiation, till the point in the Shepira family and in his work environment Timi was being called as The Manipulative Prince.

Plus, if Timi was serious and used the ability he had, Amane was even sure that the negotiations would end very well.

"..."

But, it's just that, Amane couldn't be helped but surprised Timi was able to finish this so quickly. Although at first Amane was sure Timi would succeed, but she did not expect it to be this fast.

Instead, she thought that Timi would be successful in completing his task in 1 month or 3 months.

Not this fast.

"Ah ... really unfortunate."

Amane gave a tired sigh. If their plan is successful and Emi is able to cooperate, that means it is the best for both parties.

But still ... for Amane who has been friends with those people for 4 years ...

For her, if this mission is successful ... then-

"..."

"Hm?"

When Amane glanced at Timi again, only then did Amane realize that Timi's troubled face was shown as he continued to type on his cellphone.

"W-whats wrong?"

"It's weird ..."

"Eh? About what? "

Seeing the odd expression on Timi's face, Amane immediately felt that something wrong was happened. But even when Amane asked that question, Timi didn't take his eyes off from his cellphone.

"Hey Tim-"

"…. It's already 1 hour, why there's no any important information sent to me?"

"Huh?"

_PING_

But before Amane can say something, the bell in front of the house rings. Amane glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Huh? It's already 9 pm. Could it be Urushihara-kun? "

Looking at the late hour, it was impossible for other people to come at this hour.

Except if that was Urushihara who now in charge of guarding the shepiras. Maybe after returning from Ente Isla he decided to visit them at here. But unfortunately, the children of Shepira were all asleep already.

“Wait, I would be back. It must be Urushihara-kun. "

Timi just stared at Amane who was heading towards the hallway in hurry before he sighed then checking his cellphone again. Only to gave up and put his cellphone back.

Feeling completely exhausted, he drank the tea slowly. It was when he vaguely overheard Amane conversation at the front door when she opened the door.

".. yes- Uwah!"

"Excuse me."

Without waiting for Amane's reply, it turns out maybe after Amane opened the door, the guest just walked in immediately.

"W-wait! W-what are you doing in here-"

"Hmm?"

Hearing that commotion from the corridor, Timi glanced towards the hallway where the guests came while sipping the tea casually, then-

"Ara .. right, it turns out you're here"

"blurrhhh!"

Timi Goldman was a man with prince-like charismatic because everything he does is always full of charisma like a prince.

Therefore, today is the first time Timi spat out his tea out of reflect like that when he saw the unexpected person, or more important the Hero, Emi Yusa who stood up with her hands on her hips in the middle of the room while looking at him coldly.

"F-fuh, hah ... I-"

Behind her, Amane appeared immediately while looked as surprised as him.

How could they not? They didn't even notice that Emi was coming here.

Because even within a radius of 1 km, shepiras and including all the second generation such as Timi and Amane can immediately feeling the strong presence of the aura coming from Emi.

But if Amane and Timi didn't feel it, it meant Emi was hiding it on purpose.

Even when he was in shocked, Timi was still being able to thinking like that. But still, how the hero knows that he is here?

“…”

It was the time he noticed that Emi's aura now was so different from the one he had met at the café before. In fact, now Emi looked at Timi with a very cold and piercing look as if Timi was a demon itself.

"Say, what do you want."

Hand on her hips, Emi said that in a very cold tone.

Timi, who was still in shock because he really didn't predicted that Emi would immediately dismantle everything, could only look at Emi with a wide eyes.

"And if you can, can you explain quickly? I still have to bathe and check Alas-ramus after this.”

"... .."

After a while, Timi finally erased the shocked expression on his face slowly.

"... Sigh."

Or even, everyone could say little by little his usual smile on his face came back slowly.

Sighing resignedly, he then shook his head gently as he put his tea cup back to the counter.

"....What do you mean? I was also very surprised when I saw you here, you know?"

Finally, tried to be as calm as possible he manages to hide his shock perfectly and said that with a smile and got up to face Emi.

"..."

Timi looked at Emi with the harmless smile he had when they are first met, but somehow his eyes looked brighter than before.

Emi frowned.

Even though he was taller than Emi but Emi did not feel intimidated at all.

“Cut it out. I know you are a part of shepira. "

"Ah? is that so?"

Timi was feeling a little surprised when she talk to him with that icy tone like that for the first time. But he still smiled.

“Well, at first I hesitated because you didn't have the same aura as Mikitti. So I assumed that you were the same as Amane. But because I know it means that you are Amane's relative, I let you go. "

" How you know it?"

“Well, next time don't use your strength in front of the Hero. You underestimate me too much. "

"Ah.."

All instant, he was understood that Emi was talked about the time when he activated his ability to Chiho.

Actually, Timi himself was quite afraid that the Hero could feel something when he used his power. But, it's just that, the power that Timi uses, it's hard for even Amane and even the other Shepira to feel it. Because of that, Timi was quite surprised when he found out that the Hero could actually feel it.

"If you feel it, why don't you attack me right then?"

Emi turned her gaze to the side as if bored.

"Well, since it's so vague, it doesn't make me really sure of it, so I let it go."

“…”

Timi couldn't say anything. But at least that answers Timi's confusion as to why Emi’s expression changed to him after she returned from the room at the cafe before.

"But.."

"Hm?"

Emi raised her gaze and looked at Timi again with a sharp gaze which made Timi raise his eyebrows.

"Things turned to be suspicious after you asked my cellphone number."

"....your phone number?"

That's interested him.

“After you carelessly used your power, which I didn't know for what yet, I know there is another purpose why you ask for my cellphone number instead the others. Even though you could just ask for Akiko's number as manager there. "

"Ah, isn't that obvious because I'm attracted to you?"

When he said that, Timi tilted his head and smiled softly at Emi. But the girl didn't smile back at him.

"The reason is even so absurd that I want to laugh why do you believe it will work."

"... .."

Actually, it always works. Some women even happily give their numbers to him without being asked. After all, Timi was a famous person even outside of Japan. So, Emi was the first woman who make this plan failed. Timi thought that, but he didn't say anything.

“Anyway, because of that, my suspicion of you increased. You made me panicked when you even asked for Chiho-chan's cellphone number instead. But I also didn't want to follow your plan and gave you my number. So just in case, I gave you Eme's number instead. ”

"Ah.."

Only then did Timi's amused expression turn to be impressed. But Emi continued her words while opening her cellphone.

“Then, you, being too stupid, ended up trying to trace my personal information and other things through that number. I admit I was quite impressed, but Eme has already trained in that, so you were caught easily. ”

Simply put, Timi employees who used the normal method were immediately traced by Eme, and the lady immediately tell Emi and said that the man was trying to steal Emi's personal information. Which then adds to the suspicion of knowing that the person was at Amane's house now.

"... so basically, the number is fake."

While muttering that, Timi glanced at his cellphone.

Then as in que, suddenly he got a message:

_"If I were you, I would run now before Emilia goes berserk :p"_

After that, he only shut down his phone while smiling slightly and close his eyes in amused manner.

No wonder his employee couldn't find anything back then. When they're only using a high tech and professional ways, it still won’t compared with magic ways which Emeralda use after all.

"So, what are you after?"

Seeing his expression, Emi suddenly become impatient.

Timi turn his face to her again-

"What do you mean? I'm not aiming for anything. Maybe it's true that I'm Amane's relative, but that's not something bad right?"

And calmly said that with a smile still plastered on his face. Hearing that, Emi frowned her eyebrows further.

"Maybe. Then what is your reason to spy on me?"

"You are an attractive woman. Which man is not interested?"

Ah, even Timi himself knew his words were nonsense, but Timi had no intention to lie too much now anyway. From any angle, Timi was caught in the act already.

But strangely, Timi couldn't stop smiling.

"And ..."

In fact, if it was like this-

"Morefore ..."

Slowly, he decided to walked toward Emi.

And every step he took when he approaches the Hero, Timi releasing his power slowly until Emi could notice how his body began glowed little by little.

“…”

Emi tensed her body, but she didn’t change her expression and only continue to held her gaze to him.

"h-hey! W-wait, T-timi-"

On the other side, Amane who also felt the atmosphere around Timi that turned very heavy made her panic immediately.

But Timi didn't care with Amane's warning, and only keeping his eyes closed, he stepped closer to Emi while continuing to exert his strength.

And, after he was a few steps away from the Hero, Timi stopped and slowly opened his eyes, and-

"After finding out that a woman is very attractive like this, there is no man who would not be curious and back off, right?"

When he finished his words, just like everytime Amane using her power, the mysterious mist slowly creeping around them. But instead of dark mist like Amane's, around him was a sparkling golden mist which appeared and danced gently.

Timi's golden eyes; gently stared at Emi's wary sharp eyes.

When Timi who emitted that dangerous aura at a distance of less than one meter towards Emi, the hero knew immediately that the person in front of her had so much greater strength than Amane.

But the girl still didn't budge and still kept her gaze into Timi's shining eyes.

Moreover,

"I see ...."

After a while Emi only reply him like that while sighed tiredly.

Emi doesn't need to be said twice to understand what Timi meant when he said he won’t back off, which is not about Emi, but to whatever he was aiming behind his plan.

Simply put, it was a hidden message that tell Emi he wasn’t have any intention to give up yet.

However, seeing Timi's attitude like this, Emi felt that it would be useless if Emi was tried to find out what this man was after. so-

"Listen to me Goldman-san…No. Timi-san.”

“…”

Timi's eyebrows twitching slightly when Emi immediately changed the honorifics she used on him.

Well, at least she put ‘san’ on it.

“The only reason I didn't attack you now was because I appreciated Mikitti, and from the start I knew you were Amane's relative. So, maybe I don't have any proof that you planned something bad but ... "

"U-uwaah!"

Then, Emi releasing her own power too and made Amane panicked so badly till the point she immediately creating her own barrier in reflect.

And just like that, the Hero whole-body glowing, comparing with Timi.

When Emi raised her head back to glare at him-

"If you really plan something bad, which will harm the people around me, then I will not hesitate to draw a sword at you, even if I have to fight with mikitti herself.”

It wasn't the warm greenish-yellow eyes that stared at Timi like he had been seeing in this past two days, but it was the red eyes which full of fury and determination.

And just like that, for the first time, Timi Goldman, the second generation of strongest shepira on earth, finally facing a true form of the Hero Emilia by himself.

"Because..." 

"....."

"...You must be smart enough to know that the current me is strong enough to even kill you, right?"

When Emi said that in a strong threatening voice to him, Emi showing a smile which match a real demon queen. 

"U-ugh!"

For this, even Amane couldn't be helped but shuddered.

"...."

Timi didn't say anything and only narrowing his eyes a little while smirk slightly to her.

The aura which the two emitted right now can even make the air around them vibrate heavily till Emi's silver hair and Timi's gold hair dancing widely.

Even Timi, the second generation of shepira from Keter, who saw the true form of Emilia's hero like this, felt a strong pressure to keep his distance away from her immediately.

But strangely enough, he didn't even want to move

In fact, after a while, without waiting for Timi's reply, Emi is the one who move first to turned around and just walked towards the door.

However boldly, or foolishly, as soon as he was aware that the hero want to leave, Timi decided to speak again.

"... When you said the people around you…”

Emi stop, but she didn’t turn her head towards him.

“….does that mean it also includes people you don't deserve to protect?"

"If you mean Ignora and Luciver, then yes. Although it should have been better if I didn't interfere, but let me say it now. Because they are now are one of the people I must to protect, so if you intend to do something bad to them, I still won't hesitate to kill you. "

for this, Timi only close his eyes slowly while still smile a little, not sure if he was find that words comes from a hero was a bit troublesome or funny.

"... I see. Well, although that's not what I meant but I understand."

Like that, slowly, he dispels his power so that now his body was no longer shining and the mist disappeared slowly.

"..."

Emi glance at him who still smile friendly to her. But then she decided to ignore it.

"Then Amane-san, I'll be going now. Sorry to interrupt."

"E-eh! W-wait Yusa-chan!"

Still feeling panicked and confused about what had happened, Amane decided to swiftly followed Emi who walked back towards the door immediately.

Because, if it's ended like this, Amane is one hundred percent sure that Emi will be suspicious to all of the Shepira family on earth.

No, maybe now the shepira family on earth might have been on the Hero's list of enemies already. Therefore, for Amane, who felt panicked because of aware with the possibility of destroying their relationship already, immediately felt that she had to stop Emi from leaving.

However when she watched Emi wear the shoes now, Amane didn't know what to say.

"Amane-san ..."

Unexpectedly, Emi was the first to call her.

"... yeah?"

"How are the other Shepira children?"

"uh, well ... apart from being malfunctioning as usual, they're fine. And again, Urushihara-kun is trying really hard."

"I see ... it's good then. During these 3 years Luciver has struggled harder than others, I feel guilty. But, for now I can't help much because Alas-ramus will soon enter her kindergarten school. So, I leave it to you.”

“W-well ... you're right. It's okay. This really can't be helped."

"...."

after putting on her shoes properly, Emi stood up straight and turn around to face Amane immediately which made Amane nervous.

"Amane-san."

"y-yes?"

Now that Amane was stared at the hero's red eyes directly, she somehow felt even more nervous than before.

"Today you looks very uncomfortable."

"...."

However, it turned out that the words from Emi afterwards were so unpredictable to Amane till she could only widening her eyes while looking at Emi's figure who was still in her hero form.

Then after a while Amane’s gaze softened.

Tiredly, she leaned against the wall and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sigh, you're right. Recently it's like all people were forcing me to go to the brink of death."

".... I see .."

Even though Emi muttered that more to herself, but Amane could still hear it. After that, Amane looked at Emi who seemed to be thinking about something. Sensing that Emi was not as tense as earlier, Amane pushed herself off the wall and stood up straight again.

"U-Uh, Yusa-chan? Don't think too much about him okay? He is not dangerous person…. Uh, well I know he was just kind of threaten you with his power…”

Even Amane knew her words were nonsense judging by earlier accident, but it can't be helped at all.

“But, you see-"

“Amane-san.”

However, before Amane could continue with her words, Emi interrupted her

“ I know you've already did a lot for us. But, if I can be honest, that doesn't mean I trust you or even Mikitti completely. So, let me say this again. If something bad happens because of you guys, I won't be hesitated to fight you. "

“….”

For this Amane only could smiled dryly.

"... haha, desu yo ne. Ma, it's not like we're planning something dangerous ..."

"Even if you say that, it still doesn't reduce my suspicion, you know?"

Well, Amane knew it as well, but it didn't hurt for Amane to try, right?

Even so, when she saw Emi smiled a little while reply her, she was grateful that the tension between them had eased.

"Haha, yeah you're right. It even takes a so much struggle for a Demon King to be able stand peacefully beside you like this now. And again, because I know Yusa-chan's past, I understand."

"..."

As soon as Maou was mentioned, Emi lowered her gaze.

"..."

Of course Amane immediately notice that,

And become usual Amane, she went straight to ask.

"Speaking of which, how about Maou-kun?"

For this, Emi only smiled briefly before turning her body away.

"... Like usual. He kept fighting as hard as possible."

".... oh, yeah."

Amane could feel something odd, but even after 3 years, Emi and Maou still always emitted the strange relationship. So she decided not to thinking much about it.

"Because it's late I'll go now, thanks Amane-san."

"U-Un. Be careful. "

Even before Amane had finished her answer, Emi had already walking away.

She frowned when she realized that Emi was still in her hero mode. But since it was already late and the distance between this house and apartment wasn't too far, Amane just shrugs it off while closing the door.

Then when Amane came back to the living room, she find that Timi had sat back on the sofa while supporting his forehead with both of his palm like he was in a deep thought.

Seeing that, Amane exhaled her breath while sitting across from him with a concerned look.

"Has she left?"

Without raising his head, Timi said that.

Hearing Timi's tone was so low, Amane was frowned in worry.

"Yeah, she left."

"..."

Timi didn't say anything and just keep stay still in that position.

Indeed, this was Timi's first task which failed.

Plus getting a direct threat from the strongest person in the universe can naturally make Timi, who is always calm, lose his composure right?

Feeling anxious, Amane decided to say something more.

"Hey ... since what we are facing is a Hero ... it seems only natural that this mission is not easy, right?"

"...."

"Don't worry, uncle himself is at fault for leaving this to us ... maybe it is better if Aunt Mikitti go alone, right? H-haha…ha."

"...."

Although Amane tried her best to sound that was not a big deal, Timi didn't budge from his position at all.

That's when she remembered that Timi was a person who really hated mistakes.

Be it from other people or himself. No, more so to himself. Till the point Amane herself can't remember the last time Timi made a mistake. And Amane know very badly the reason why he was become like that.

“….”

All instant, some old and the painful past memories of Timi come back to Amane. She shook her head firmly as if she wants to get rid of the thought immediately.

"... h-hey, now what? Are you coming back? Uh, how about we go on vacation first while you're in Japan?

"..."

“I'll call Harianak too! N-no, wait, did you get a message from him about an interesting place today?! M-maybe we can try- "

But-

"pfff."

Suddenly, that voice who came from that man made Amane stop.

"… .Huh?"

When she assumed that the man in front of her was crying--

"A-ahahaa! I didn't suspect this!"

It turns out Timi, who was in front of her now didn’t crying at all. Instead he just laughed as he said that till made Amane surprised.

"e-eh oi-"

"No wonder I felt something was odd, I actually ignored it."

"W-wait, why you-"

His face flushed with laughter, and there were even a few tears in the corner of his eyes.

For Amane, who always saw Timi's flat smile and harmless face every day, then suddenly saw this kind of expression from him that looked more alive than usual, leaving Amane speechless.

"Well, from the start it turned out that I had indeed loosened my guard huh .. because every day I faced normal humans, so I really didn't aware with this."

"w-what are you-"

Timi shook his head while rubbing the back of his neck as if regretting his negligence while at the same time still found it interesting.

But for Amane, she did not understand what Timi was talking about at all.

"hey, Amane. I'll borrow your cellphone for a moment."

However, instead of answering her question, Timi stretch out his hand to her while saying that.

"Eh?"

"I need to call someone. Because this cellphone has been hijacked by that important person from Ente Isla named Eme, I can't use it anymore. Well, even though from the start it's only a temporary cellphone that I specially made for this mission anyway. "

".... you ... don't tell-"

Although still dumbfounded, Amane still handed over her cellphone to him.

"Hello, yeah. Tanaka-san. Yes, it's me. There was a change in plans…..Yes, I'm not going home this week. Ah, you could say the plan failed…..Okay. No. Anywhere it's fine. Apartments around Sasazuka…..Yes, costs no problem, just make sure it is close to the meeting location if there is an impromptu meeting from the company, okay?….of course, I know father can do it, But still if there is something to negotiate, I have to be ready ….Ah, as well as buy clothes and equipment. Thanks. Oh, and I need a new cellphone. And try to replace yours too soon as well. "

After that, Timi ended his call and give Amane her phone back.

"h-hey! what the hell! you- why did you even book an apartment for ?!"

As soon as Timi give her phone back, Amane yell that in confusion.

"Well, maybe it would be more effective if I chose to live in Aunt Mikitti or that apartment, but even though it's better now, I still can't live there. Because apart from this mission, there's work from a company that I have to take care of. "

But whether it was intentional or not, but Timi's response was different from what she was asked.

For that, Amane couldn't help but feel more frustrated.

"T-that's not what I meant! You! Are you planning to continue this mission?!"

"Hm? Of course."

However, Timi's answer seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"You're kidding! forget about the fact that this mission has completely failed! If Yusa-chan still sees you in Japan now, she might finish you off!"

"…Ah, aren't you overreacting? And again, you don't think after being defeated like this I'll run away, right? Amane, I think you know me better."

"No, you stupid brat! It was precisely because I know you well, I'm surprised that you still want to keep yourself busy with this failed mission!"

"If you mean the company, you know I'm not that stupid enough to leave it to my father completely. right? Don't worry, with the help of Yamanaka-san, I will still take care some of the problems in the company."

"T-that’s not what I mean seriously!”

"Then, are you thinking if there is nothing else I can do?"

"No I don’t thinking like that at all! Because it was already a fact at here!”

Timi just stared at Amane expressionlessly. Then after a while, he let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes calmly.

“…You are too noisy. Keep your voice down.”

“D-do you have a death wish, huh?! You haven't forgotten what Yusa-chan said to you when you guys were…challenging each other like that earlier?! No, did you read the file I gave you? I clearly wrote that the current Yusa-chan is stronger than any all of us!!”

"Amane, why are you talking as if I'm going to fight with her? Besides, you should have realized. Even though Yusa-san said scary things like that, you know she's not that careless enough to kill me right away. Just look what happens to her nemesis."

"N-no, that, if there wasn't Alas ramus-chan or Sasaki-san ... maybe .."

"... Ah, yes. Moreover, that girl named Sasaki Chiho-san huh ...”

As soon as Amane's name Sasaki Chiho was mentioned, Timi's expression change slightly, making Amane alerted.

"H-hey, no. If you even get close to her, maybe Yusa-chan won't hesitate to-"

"Ma, don't worry. I'm not interested in using her... yet."

"T-that .."

Seeing Timi who didn't take the fact that Emi who now knew that he was planning something in serious ways, it was very surprising to Amane. Because, from any angle, now whatever which Timi will do, Emi will definitely reject him.

Till the point Amane know that no matter how good Timi is at negotiating, Emi will definitely erased his appearance first.

"You ... you really intend to continue? Yusa-chan has now put you in the position of her enemy, you know? It won't be easy to even just negotiate!"

"Well, I have to admit this is faster than I predicted but... "

Timi reached for one sheet of paper that was scattered on the table. Then his gaze turned serious and a second later, he seemed to forget about Amane.

"You .... You, really mean it."

"huh, well ... maybe that way can."

Timi smiled a little while looking at the sheet he had. Completely ignoring Amane statement. And judgjing by his expression, Amane could immediately tell that Timi had already arranged his next plans.

"hey ..."

Honestly. Amane still was about to protest further, but she knew Timi. Once the man has decided something, he will not stop.

"Sigh, even so... this method is a bit troublesome...."

Timi put back the paper to the table. Then, he leaned his head against the head sofa to look at the ceiling. It was only when he rested his head on the sofa that he realized how stiff his body was to the point that his muscle was ached.

Realizing that, Timi couldn't be helped but laugh a little while covering his eyes with his back hand

"Haha, even just for emitting an aura to compared with her takes this much energy."

For this, Amane who remember again about that and still traumatize, immediately delivered her protest.

“Are you kidding? I even thought both of us will be dead that moment immediately. You know the floor are cracked due to you recklessly releasing yours power that big? Why the hell you need to provoke her that much anyway? "

"Mhm. Nothing special. I just want to see her hair change ...”

Amane didn't even know if he was joking or not.

“…… Sigh, don't say such a scary things all of sudden. Anyway, I was tired because I was activated my own barrier as well.... Because I thought you guys will start to fighting back there. Sigh, I need to eat ice cream. "

After muttering the last sentence, Amane only stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

Timi didn’t say anything.

"..."

That's when silence approached, he suddenly remembered how it was when Emi's eyes turned from her warm yellow eyes to piercing red.

Thinking about it, Timi just dropped his arm back to his side, and at that moment his gaze when staring at the light on the ceiling was very gentle.

"... Sigh, Hero, you might not know ... no, you definitely really don't know that you are showing that eyes to the wrong person, you know?"

While muttering that in the empty living room, Timi's gaze turned bitter. however,

"….No, what exactly am I thinking?”

Consciously thinking about unnecessary things, Timi closed his eyes with a bitter smile.

without raising his head, Timi decided to check his own cellphone again to read the warning message which Eme gave to his cellphone.

He stare at it for a while with a tired look before narrowing his eyes slightly, as if amused again with the entire situation-

"... sigh, wouldn't it be more tiring, if I had to run now?"

To whom he said that, no one knows.

* * *

"Emi-!"

"..."

After returning back to her apartment tiredly, Emi was surprised when she saw Maou was already waiting for her next to her door room.

“O-Oi, why are you in this mode?! Did something happen? "

"..."

That was when Emi realized that all this time, she was still in her hero mode, but Emi decided to ignore it.

“Ah, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be at the cafe?”

“Because I was curious about what happened, so I thought I could check it out before coming back. "

"..."

Emi fell silent. But after a while, she decided to go straight into her door without answering anything. Maou reflexively stepped aside to give Emi space so she could put her keys to the door.

"Hey, is it true? Is that man an enemy? Did you fight earlier? "

"No ... I mean, I don't know."

"Ha?"

Maou frowned upon hearing Emi's unreasonable answer. But before Maou could ask further, Emi turned to face him and asked with a serious face.

"Did that guy call you and say that the order was canceled?"

"E-Eh? No. Did you the one who gave him your own number? Did he say anything about canceling the order? ”

“… Then, it’s nothing. You don't mind if I come to the café again to see what happens tomorrow? ”

"... I don't mind if you think it's important."

"Thank you. I'll try not to make a fuss. Then good night. "

When she said that to him Emi realized that she was speak too fast than usual.

Well, maybe it was because Emi felt that she wanted to enter this apartment as quickly as possible anyway.

"Emi."

"..."

Of course, Maou wouldn't let that pass. As expected, he tried to prevent Emi entering her place yet by placing his hand on Emi's door while leaning closer to her. But Emi didn't look away and instead focused on her hand that was still holding the door knob.

"You're not going to say anything to me again?"

"... I have said everything earlier."

"You didn't even answer my question."

"Did I have to tell all my problems to you?"

"I can say in our previous relationship you didn't mind with that anymore."

"….That thing with this are two different matters."

"But that doesn't mean you can't tell me right?"

“And that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything either right? ”

Increasingly, Emi's tone grew louder and louder.

And noticing Emi as if frustrated by something, and not to mention how Emi answered his every question in such a rude manner made Maou surprised.

"..."

“… After all, what's the point if I tell you anyway?”

As if she felt like she would regret saying that, Emi just muttered these words to herself,

"Em-"

“Sorry, it's late. I'm very tired, so if you please- "

Emi knew Maou would start lecturing her, so she wanted to enter the room as quickly as possible.

But of course Maou, who didn't want Emi to enter her room just yet, tried to stop her by holding her hand, as a result—

"Wait-agh!"

"E-Eh? W-what happened?!”

Maou who suddenly yelped in pain make Emi stopped in her steps and turned to Maou in panick who already pull away his own hand quickly from Emi.

Apparently, for Emi who was in hero mode, it turned out that when Maou touches her, he will feel very hot as if he was touching a boiled water.

“Wow, it's okay. It's just a burn. But more importantly, this is very surprising. "

In contrast to Maou who could only watch the wound on his hand in amazed manner, Emi, who realized the reason Maou's get a burn was just because he tried to touch her made Emi widening her eyes in shocked.

Now, there was no way she would leave Maou who was injured because of her just like that.

"… .Sigh."

Slowly, Emi let out a tired sigh, she then turned her body around to face Maou completely.

Emi raised her hands above Maou’s palms and suddenly a white light came out from her hands.

Somehow, the fact that the current Maou could easily get hurt if he came in contact with Emi made her smile bitterly.

“See? The current you can even get hurt if you just touch me. Do you still want to make an issue like this with me? ”

"... if I said yes, would you tell me?"

"No."

That answer made Maou frown in protest.

"… .Emi, what-"

“Yusa-san? Sadao-san? ”

"..."

Before Maou can continued his words, the corridor door opened, and Maou immediately turned to the source of the sound while Emi didn't even turn around.

"Eh? Yusa-san? What is wrong?! Why are you in- "

Of course, Chiho, who realized Emi was in hero mode, was shocked immediately.

"Chiho-chan."

But before Chiho can continued her words, Emi cut her off till Maou also turned his gaze to Emi again.

"..."

“Sorry, for now it will be very dangerous if you approach me now. It’s okay, I only heal Maou now. It's no big deal, then after that I'll go into the room.”

"E-eh but-“

"See? It's healed, because of that… excuse me. "

Smiling briefly, Emi immediately turned around and open her door again, but-

"Emi."

“Wait, Yusa-san? Can you tell us what happened? Did Ignora attack again? Why-"

Emi fell silent, her white bangs covered Emi's expression.

"Im so sorry guys."

As Emi said that softly, she gradually turned off her. magic.

"..."

“But, I am pretty tired now. Can you guys just leave it now? I promise there's nothing to worry about."

Until Emi finished her words and turned to smile at them again, the one in front of Maou and Chiho was Emi Yusa.

“Beside, you must understand, right? If the current me is stronger than anyone. So you don't have to worry, please give your best to the cafe, and just leave the rest to me. ”

"..."

"Good night."

This time, until Emi closed the door, they said nothing.

"Sigh ..."

Letting out a tired sigh, Emi leaned her head against the door behind her. She opened her eyes to stare at her empty room. Today, Alas = ramus and Acies decide to stay together in Emi's parents' room.

"..."

Looking at the empty room, Emi frowned. Then-

"….You stupid. Until when do you want to show me that attitude? "

Saying that in the middle of the empty room, Emi slides down till she buried her face in her knees.

She is very grateful that today there is no Alas = ramus with her now.

"... .."

Today's incident, greatly shocked Emi. During these three years, this is the first time Emi has reactivated her hero mode.

"... He's, quite strong."

And not only that, the energy she put out earlier to compensate for the energy that the man exerted was arguably quite strong. But even so, that man didn't seem affected at all.

"..."

Where in fact, for an ordinary human like Maou, just touching her when Emi didn't even expend any energy could immediately result a burn.

Emi changed her position and sit down on the floor, then she stared at the two fists that were in her lap silently.

Supposedly, Emi should have passed the important information like today about that guy to Maou. Just like how she has been doing for these 3 years anyway.

Whatever the info, any news, any situation, even if it's not important, Emi always tells Maou. Or Chiho. But-

".... After I heard all of that, what kind of act that I need to show in front of you guys?"

At that time, no one could see how Emi's eyes radiated a slightest anger and sorrow when she said that.

“I… don't need it. Not even a bit. "

No.

Emi's feelings now, were different.

After that incident which she find out a few days ago. Emi felt that she could never look at them the same way anymore.

Although every day, she, as a hero still always tries her best to not let herself showing this kind of attitude in front of others.

Emi tries to ignore it, hide her own feelings, focusing on the other, and ignoring her feelings as Emi Yusa.

That's what a hero should do. And Emi always try to keep doing it as hard as possible and tried to buried her own heartache.

But, in the end when she felt so tired because of many things were happening like today, to keeping her heroic demeanor like usual was getting harder. And then, make her to become a normal girl who still couldn't always hold back her feelings till she finally showed that kind of attitude to her friends like earlier.

Even though she didn't like it herself, but Emi could only regret it by herself.

* * *

The next morning, Emi did not lower her guard at all.

Even though Alas = ramus who in her body said several time that she didn't feel any danger, Emi still told Alas = ramus to hide.

Even when that man walked and start a meeting with his client at café like a real businessman, Emi kept a serious expression on her face, till the point make the atmosphere in the café tensed.

Even though Emi already knew, that man was just doing his job according to plan and acting as if yesterday didn't happen, Emi didn't care.

She continues to put her guard up. She continues on the edge.

Until, in the afternoon, when Maou and the man were shaking hands after everything was over and they were about to go home, Emi didn't even smile. Not even approach them, just stand still on the side of the cafe, like an eagle watching him

Then--

"See you again."

Even when the man said that to her softly, Emi didn't even reply anything. Only throw her gaze to her side and hummed coldly. Timi seems didn’t mind and just look at her softly and throws his harmless smile like usual to Emi before turn his body away and walking out of the door.

Even that was the last time Emi saw that man, she still not calm down at all. More so, she found herself become more tensed than before. So she decided not to leave the people at Sasazuka's villa and chose to go on patrol everyday

At first Emi was like that, not going anywhere. Always inquire about people's status and well-being, and activate her power to detect if there’s presence of strange people around them.

It’s need two weeks, till Emi finally reduced her guard.

First, because she never even met or saw him again, and the second was because she had to take care of her daughter who was about to enter her first school in kindergarten.

After all, from any angle, Emi should have thought that the man wouldn't dare to mess around.

Even though that man not affected by her power when she was in hero mode, that didn't mean Emi wasn't sure she couldn't beat him at all anyway.

So that’s why she decided to focus on preparing Alas-ramus who about to entering her first school.

In addition, if he appeared even in front of Alas = ramus or Chiho's face, Emi would not hesitate to beat him away immediately anyway.

But, that was what Emi thought first,

She didn't think that she would change her mind or even will unable to do it when she saw him again.

Because..

After spring entered Japan,

In the middle of people and children were passing around them, and witnessed by her former enemy and the friend of the hero.

When the sharpness of the snow changes to the soft cherry blossom petals,

And the sakura petals were blooming and flying around them,

As well as the same time when the daughter of the hero will start a new life as a kindergarten student,

The prince and the Hero meet again.

And somehow, at that day, when they’re meeting again,

The first thing which the two of them felt was a sense of calm feelings.

That is, will become the day when the relationship between that two people,

The Hero and The Prince-

Will start to change drastically.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever made! 70 pages in microsoft words! Although I want to boast about it, but considering I have broken my promise to you guys, I feel ashamed. 
> 
> Sorry I couldn't be on time to update this story! And I notice that some of you really appreciate my story till willing to write some comments at here or on Tumblr, I'm so happy !! I will try not to disappoint you!
> 
> Ah, have you guys checked Chapter 1 again? I added an illustration by our famous artist, Nachete-sama! It is a very precious gift to me! Thank you!
> 
> About the story, I really want to know what you think about this. Have you guys realized what is the problem for Emi now, that not everyone knows? I think I put in more clues this time, but I hope you guys don't say that in the comments if you already know hehe.
> 
> And second, about Emi and Timi's meeting. Don't get me wrong, Timi's attitude, which now enjoys teasing Emi, is partly because he is a manipulative man planning something, and the other part was because he likes to do it personally. But, of course Emi is a different woman, bold of him to think Emi will swayed that easily! Try hard you moron!
> 
> And about Amane, in the novel I concluded that Amane, Timi, and Harianak were very close since childhood. So it made it easier for me to decide how they would behave towards each other. Actually I can't wait to make the three of them meet. maybe in the next few chapters.
> 
> And about Chiho, well sorry not sorry. but I cant be helped but want to making her jealous of Emi's attitude as soon as possible, and everyone already know that Chiho is always jealous with how mature Emi is. Of course I intend to add that salty Chiho to the next level in the next chapter, mwahahahan. No one can stop me!!!
> 
> As for another mystery, about what kind of ability Timi used at the cafe, can you guess that? If you haven't, don't worry, I'll explain that in the next chapter. Timi is the son of Kether which is the first and the strongest shepira on earth anyway. It was only natural if Timi is stronger than Amane.
> 
> Then, I'll be posting the next chapter in next month I think! Because I was so busy with my new work, so it couldn't be helped at all! Maybe not many people will be interested in this story because as I said, even though there will be a maouemi scene later, this is not fic for maouemi fans anyway.
> 
> As I said earlier, this is the story of how Emi and her daughter found happiness! (And if I force Maou as someone who will bring happiness to Emi and Alas = ramus, it will actually make the Maou who has changed in vol 21 become OOC. Plus, not to mention there are many things that have to be changed, and as usual I am very avoid creating stories that deviate from the characters in the original story) So, you could say this is my version of continuing the main story from vol 21, where Emi and Alas = ramus are find their happiness and get justice.
> 
> Anyway, because in the original story some plots had already messed up, so Emi and Alas = ramus' paths in getting happiness I realized would be very winding. Plus, since I discovered there's a plot which irregularities in the end of the original story, I might as well try to fix that plot here. The plot which ambiguous was the plot where in the end of vol 21, somehow shepiras of Ente Isla can live without malfunction on earth, which should be impossible if we referring to the previous volume
> 
> That's why I took it to become a plot for this story as well. So, maybe this story isn't just about Emi's relationship life. But there will also be plot of issues between Shepira Earth and Shepira Ente Isla which I will develop. (I just wish I could write the plot as best as I can!)  
> Either way, I hope some people who are feeling the same feelings as me can understand and also enjoy this story! Thank you to the people who have supported me, I hope you don't hate me for this haha! Then, until next time ~


End file.
